


Wrapped Around My Finger

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: A bunch of stand alone ficlets that are in rough chronological order. This is the story of the path to Klaus and Stefan's wedding and beyond, with a bit of tongue in cheek humour and some typical Klaus madness. Based on the YouTube klefan fanvid entitled Girlfriend.





	1. Girlfriend

'Why must that infernal shrew continue to whine in my ear!' Klaus snapped. 

'I kind of thought that you could ignore it, given that my tongue is buried in your ass,' Stefan's voice was muffled from under the sheet. 

'I could if your group chat wasn't full of incessant needy women!' Klaus huffed. 'Did I say stop.'

'I'm hardly going to rim you when you're complaining about my friends,' Stefan shifted up so his chest was lying on Klaus's belly and reached for his phone. 

'What are you doing?' Klaus turned wild eyes from Stefan's hand to his face. As if to emphasis his point he thrust his hips up to remind Stefan of his erection.

'Well I was going to diligently reply to each message,' Stefan gave Klaus a smile and tossed the phone over his shoulder. It landed someplace on the floor. 'I put it on silent.'

Klaus muttered something rude that Stefan chose to ignore as he hooked a hand behind Klaus's knee and pushed his leg up to his chest. Klaus head cracked off the headboard when Stefan returned to his task with vigor. 

-

'Stefan where have you been!' Elena said. She was pacing next to the fireplace with her arms folded across her chest. 

'I've been trying to call you for three hours!' Caroline stood up and put a hand on her hip. 

'I was about to do a locater spell,' Bonnie held up what she thought were Stefan's boxer shorts. 

'Yeah Stefan, we all missed you so much,' Damon said in his best Stefan voice. 

Stefan smiled at them. Klaus stomped into the room behind him and stopped. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know, they were all telling me how much they missed me, except for Bonnie, who apparently missed you,' Stefan said.

'Huh?' Bonnie frowned. 

'They're Nik's boxers,' Stefan folded his arms. Bonnie looked down at them then tossed them at Stefan. They landed on his shoulder. 

Klaus leaned around him and made a face. 'Nice aim.'

'What's going on?' Stefan sighed as he lifted the boxers from his shoulder and handed them to Klaus. Klaus screwed his nose up and tossed them onto the floor. Damon grumbled something about housekeeping. 

'Fairies,' Tyler said, glad to be discussing anything but Klaus's underpants apparently. 

'I fucking hate fairies,' Klaus snarled. 

'Why, did they get the better of you?' Stefan teased.

Klaus glared.

Stefan smirked more. 

'Okay, what's going on?' Caroline said. 

'Fairies,' Stefan smiled bright and sarcastic. 

'No, she means between you two,' Elena said. 

'It's too early in the morning for this shit,' Damon said as he poured himself a drink.

'I'll have one of those!' Klaus called out. Damon didn't acknowledge him but he did pour two glasses. 

'So how do we know there are fairies?' Stefan said. He lifted the second glass Damon poured, took a sip then handed it to Klaus. Klaus finished it on one gulp. 'Greedy.' Stefan teased.

'Just how you like it,' Klaus smirked. Stefan's tummy flip flopped at the heat in Klaus's eyes. 

'Stefan, what's going on,' Elena practically stomped her foot. Caroline did when Stefan stared at Klaus too long.

Stefan recognized the smile on Klaus's beautiful face, it was the "I'm about to deliver my killing blow" face. It made Stefan both nervous and a little turned on. Or a lot turned on. 

'Don't you know, I'm his girlfriend.'

Damon bypassed his glass and lifted the bottle to his lips. Elena and Caroline gaped while Matt and Tyler looked anywhere but at Stefan and Klaus. 

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

'Don't you mean boyfriend?' Bonnie teased with sparkling eyes. 

'Oh no love, he's the boyfriend,' Klaus smirked back. 

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and begged someone, anyone to save him from his life. He was dating, possibly in love with, a snarky, rude, psychotic, paranoid, gorgeous, murdering vampire who was half werewolf who was obsessed with (my obsession is love Stefan, how can't you see that) him, standing in a room with a lit fire, in the middle of July, with a bunch of teenage vampires and witches discussing fairies in the forest. 

'Stefan is this true?' Elena said. 

'Yeah Stefan,' Caroline said. 

'You snooze you lose love,' Klaus shrugged and wrapped an arm around Stefan's waist. He pecked a gentle kiss on Stefan's cheek and Stefan changed his mind, he didn't want saved from this life, not really. 

'Fairies...' Stefan said as he slid his arm around Klaus and tugged him into his side. He let his fingers drift under Klaus's t-shirt to touch warm skin. 

'Right. They seem to be kidnapping people, confusing them, taking their memories,' Bonnie said. 

'Well we should go investigate right,' Stefan offered. 

Everybody stood and moved around the room gathering whatever. 

Stefan hung back, and pulled Klaus into his arms. He kissed him softly, and after a moment of initial surprise Klaus kissed him back. 

'Come on Stefan, bring your girlfriend,' Damon called from the door. 

'He is not my girlfriend,' Stefan sighed in irritation.

'Yes I bloody well am,' Klaus complained as they walked out the door hand in hand. 

'Wouldn't you rather be my boyfriend?' Stefan said as they crossed the garden. He could see Bonnie up ahead. Matt and Tyler were already out of earshot, and Caroline and Elena were shooting dark looks their way. 

'Only on a Sunday morning,' Klaus teased.

'Ugh, no,' Damon sobbed. Elena took his hand but it didn't seem to do anything for him. 'Brain bleach me baby,' Damon said to Elena. She just laughed.


	2. Pet Names

Stefan sighed as he sipped at his second cup of coffee. It was early, just after dawn and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get back to sleep. Klaus was fussing and muttering about "the bloody gentry" in his sleep so Stefan left him to his dreams and headed for the kitchen.

Stefan savored mornings like this; when the house was quiet and he got the first of the fresh warm coffee. Living with Damon was tiring, add Klaus, Elena and a constant trail of guests and moments like this became precious. 

He was on his third cup when Elena walked in wearing Damon's shirt. She waved and he waved back. Damon was seconds behind her, frowning into the room. He made a face when Elena used the last of the coffee and started to make more. 

Stefan waited until the fresh coffee was ready then poured his fourth cup and made Klaus tea. When he got back to his bedroom Klaus blinked sleepily at him but gratefully took the mug. 

'You left me,' Klaus complained a few minutes later. 

'I made you tea,' Stefan said. 

'You never call me pet names,' Klaus said. Stefan blinked but he had come to expect random outbursts like this.

'Yeah I do,' Stefan said. 

'No you don't,' Klaus said. 'I call you love.'

'You call everybody love,' Stefan pointed out. 

Klaus huffed. 'I don't call Damon love.'

Stefan stopped and waited to see if Klaus would drop it. Minutes passed. Stefan finished his coffee and shuffled down into bed again. 'What are your plans for the day?'

'I intend to paint, and I have the oddest urge to eat pineapple,' Klaus made a face. 'And I'm going to get you to find me a pet name.'

'Well baby doesn't really suit you,' Stefan said. There was no point in fighting it. 'And you'd rip me apart for calling you poodle, and while you are a darlin, technically you're not.'

'So you have no affectionate term of endearment for me?' Klaus snapped and folded his arms.

'I do, I call you Nik,' Stefan said. 

Klaus faltered, and his eyes shifted down to Stefan. 'I love the way you say Nik,' Klaus admitted. 

'Pet name material?' Stefan asked but Klaus was already straddling him with that grin.


	3. Woo Me

'You should woo me,' Klaus said. 

'I sho- what?' Stefan turned to look across the car. 

'Woo me,' Klaus said with a glare. Klaus had been irritable all morning and Stefan had kept out of his way but Matt called with some problem about a group of psychotic vampires who were holding the Grill hostage and Klaus was eavesdropping, so he ended up next to Stefan in the car. 

'Woo you, Nik, we're a couple,' Stefan said. 

Klaus huffed. 'That's what the magazine said you would say!' 

Stefan debated pulling over, but lives were in danger. 'I'm lost.' Stefan admitted. 

'Caroline left one of her magazines behind. In it was an article about how to ensure you and your boyfriend stay in love forever. Point three demanded that boyfriends should woo,' Klaus waved his hands around in what he imagined wooing was. 

Stefan felt a headache coming on. He took a deep breath and focused on the road. 

'You know, you could woo me,' Stefan tried. He was ready for this conversation to be over. 

'But you're the boyfriend, I'm the girlfriend,' Klaus whined. 

'Oh for fuck sake not this again,' Stefan parked the car. 'Don't you think you're screwing with gender and society by both assuming that only boyfriends woo girlfriends and calling yourself a girl?'

Klaus didn't answer him. His mood was foul as he got out of the car and marched to the back door of the Grill. Stefan winced as he almost pulled it off the hinges. 

There was a roar and a shout. Stefan stepped into chaos and watched as Matt and Elena helped humans escape while seven vampires cornered Klaus. Everyone else crowded around the door, content to let Klaus do his thing, but Stefan had other plans. 

'Well let's get you woo'd then,' Stefan muttered. He cracked his neck left, then right, and let his fangs drop. 

Stefan started at the left, he tore into the vampires neck and as he feasted he reached through her rib cage and pulled out her heart. The other six got the same treatment, some with broken necks, others with torn throats, all beheaded and hearts removed. It only took Stefan moments to complete his task.

Klaus stared, his mouth hung open as the last heart joined the pile Stefan had thrown at Klaus's feet. 

Stefan caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He was covered in blood, it was on his chin, his grey hoodie had turned red, even his blue jeans were splattered. Behind him his friends shifted and stared. 

Klaus looked dumbfounded, his eyes raking between Stefan and the pile of bodies. Stefan held his arms wide and smiled at Klaus. 

'A bouquet of your enemies hearts. Be mine forever,' Stefan pleaded. 

Klaus's face lit up; his eyes shone in delight and his grin was so wide Stefan was sure it hurt. 

'I hope you paid attention over there, that is exactly how you should woo your girlfriend!' Klaus beamed. 

'Shut up,' Stefan pulled Klaus close for a messy kiss.


	4. Kiss Me I'm...Italian

'Today, baby brother, we're drinking Irish Whiskey,' Damon announced. 

'Ah, Irish whiskey. Why?' Stefan asked.

Damon turned to frown at his brother. 'Because its St Paddy's day.'

'We're Italian,' Stefan pointed out but he accepted the glass Damon gave him because no Salvatore worth their salt turned down alcohol. 

'Minor detail,' Damon made a face then took a sip of the whiskey. 'Deep, I like it.'

'Are we going to spend the day getting drunk and being sad?' Stefan asked as he took a sip. It wasn't bad.

'No, we're going to a party. Matt Donovan has decided he has Irish ancestors, so we're going to Matt Donovan's party,' Damon explained. 

Stefan frowned at his brother. 'You're going willingly to Matt Donovan's party?'

'Well I'll be drunk when I get there, it'll make it bearable,' Damon said. 'Besides, free drink.'

Stefan was pleasantly buzzed by the time he arrived at the party. Damon slung an arm around his shoulders and they stumbled into a hall table, but some quick reflexes stopped them from falling in a heap.

'Oh shit,' Damon said.

'What?' Stefan followed his brothers gaze. Klaus and Elena were at the seating area at the top of the stairs, deep in conversation, with a bottle of whiskey being passed between them. 'Oh shit.'

'We should-' someone pushed a drink into Damon's hand, then followed with one for Stefan. Stefan took a drink of the warm Guinness and scowled. 

'Don't they know this should be cold,' Stefan complained. 

'We should split them up,' Damon motioned towards Klaus and Elena. 'You know, I don't think I've ever seen them talk to each other alone.'

'I'm drunk,' Stefan announced. Damon turned to look at him. 'So I'm going to get Nik, and I'm going to take him home for lots of drunk sex, which means we'll hump against each other, make a mess, fall asleep in the mess and wake up in a mess.'

'I didn't need to know that,' Damon scowled. 

'No no no, you did, you see Damon, you stole my girl, and I forgive you for that, I do, and I'm over it, because that man, he makes me laugh and he makes me forget and he makes me so fucking happy...but you stole my girl and every so often I'm going to punish you by over sharing,' Stefan nodded.

'I deserved that,' Damon said. He took a swing from the cup. 

Stefan started up the stairs and when he finally made it up he collapsed into the sofa beside Klaus. 'You are the love of my life.' Stefan said seriously to Klaus. 

'You're drunk,' Klaus wrapped an arm around Stefan's shoulders and Stefan leaned in and closed his eyes as Elena and Klaus went back to their argument about how the season finale of Pretty Little Liars was going to go.

Stefan snuggled against Klaus and wondered how he got so lucky.


	5. The Proposal

They had been together a year when Stefan decided to propose. 

The ring was easy, sizing his finger in secret was easy, hell even hiding it was easy. The hard part was the proposal itself. 

Klaus liked big gestures. He still talked about the day Stefan wooed him with the hearts of his enemies. He didn't like corny, or cheesy, despite the fact that he continually referred to himself as Stefan's girlfriend. Stefan had accepted it by now. 

Stefan tried to list what Klaus enjoyed most, and all he could come up with was murder or sex. Stefan tended to avoid murdering people on principle, and he was not having sex with Klaus in front of their friends no matter how much Klaus would have enjoyed it, and besides Klaus had made sure most of their friends had walked in on them "by mistake" at one point or another anyway. 

And then it hit him. With a grin Stefan called Caroline. 'Can you keep a secret?'

'Oh what is it? Klaus is pregnant?' Caroline giggled. 

'Don't, please don't let him hear you say that,' Stefan said. Caroline giggled. 'Look can we meet for coffee, now?'

'Oh, I can fit you in around three?' Caroline said. Stefan looked at his watch. It was half past two. 

'Okay,' Stefan said. 

An hour later they'd come up with the perfect proposal outline. And then there was the detail. 

-

At first Klaus barely noticed; Stefan was sneaky by nature. Klaus found it attractive, but it was happening more and more. 

Klaus decided to pay more attention to what Stefan got up to. At first he asked where he was going, or where he'd been. Sometimes Stefan answered, sometimes he evaded. 

Stefan met with Caroline most days, they were friends. Klaus accepted that, but the meetings got longer, and then the phone calls started. And the texting. 

Klaus only got really bothered when Stefan set a lock code on his cell phone. Normally Klaus would play with Stefan's phone. It didn't bother Stefan. Klaus would reply to texts or group chat messages, and he always read Stefan's emails. He was that guy, he didn't give a fuck. Normally Stefan didn't either, he'd roll his eyes and go back to what he was doing and leave Klaus to organize his life. 

But the lock code, that hurt. Klaus didn't like it one bit, even if Stefan did apologize on his knees. Repeatedly. 

So Klaus went into full sleuth mode. He would track Stefan; he spent almost an hour on a roof opposite the Grill watching Stefan and Caroline do something on an iPad They didn't seem like a couple, more like students, or work colleagues. So Stefan wasn't cheating, at least not with Caroline. 

And, Klaus reasoned with himself, their sex life was still amazing and interesting and really fucking good. Heh Surely if Stefan were stepping out on him their sex would have changed. 

So Stefan wasn't cheating, Klaus was sure of that, and he wasn't working, Klaus didn't think anyway. That would definitely be something Stefan would mention. Klaus hopped off the roof and took the long walk home. 

He spent a pensive afternoon, turning what he knew over in his mind. Time was he would have been off murdering everyone and dragging Stefan off to have his way, but Stefan frowned at chaos and Klaus didn't like it when Stefan got all angry and moody and sulked with him. 

He had just arrived home and was crossing the garden when it hit him. Stefan wasn't doing anything dastardly, he was throwing Klaus a surprise party! 

Klaus grinned as he walked into the house. 

-

'I need a favor,' Stefan rested his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down to kiss Klaus. 

'For you, anything,' Klaus smiled.

'You're in a good mood these days,' Stefan frowned. 

'I'm reading Shakespeare,' Klaus smiled. 'And I'm here with you.'

'You're sweet,' Stefan sat, unsure of what was happening. Klaus had been happier lately and Stefan hadn't worked out what exactly he was up to. With Klaus, it usually wasn't something good. 

'I know. So what can I do for you love?' Klaus folded his hands in his lap. 

Stefan sucked his cheek. 'There's an event tonight, a charity ball at Whitmore. Caroline made me buy tickets.'

Klaus raised one perfect eyebrow and Stefan's pants got a little tighter. 'Tuxedo?' 

'Uh,' Stefan shifted. 'Yeah, it is. I wasn't sure if you had one so I called your tailor and got one ordered up.'

Klaus blinked a few times then smiled. 'Thank you.'

'You know, if you want, we have a bit of time before we need to leave, we could go upstairs,' Stefan pulled Klaus to his feet. 

'Let's not waste time,' Klaus smirked. 

They spent the afternoon in bed, then showered together. Stefan could barely keep his hands off Klaus as they dressed, and he held hands as they drove. 

'You're going the wrong way love,' Klaus said. 

'It's a different venue than normal, sugar,' Stefan grinned across the car. 'We're here.'

They got out, Stefan reached for Klaus's hand, and together they walked into the hall. 

The bar was decorated in the 1920s style and everybody was dressed authentically. A jazz singer stood on the stage and champagne was flowing. Everyone was there, even Klaus's family. 

'What's all this?' Klaus turned to Stefan. 

'You knew,' Stefan sighed defeated.

'I'm a hard man to fool love but I appreciate the effort you went to,' Klaus smirked. 

'Come on,' Stefan led Klaus to the front and once the song finished he ushered Klaus on stage. 

'Stefan?'

Stefan cleared his throat. 'I'm not really one for speeches, but Nik here is. When I first thought of doing this - I had no idea how to. Initially I thought of something involving blood or murder or - I can't believe I'm saying this, sex,' Stefan glanced to where Klaus had a mixture of confusion and glee on his face. 'So, instead of massacring a nation, I'm going to ask you in front of everyone,' Stefan dropped to one knee, 'to marry me.'

As soon as he finished speaking Stefan thought he'd made a mistake. Klaus's eyes darkened and a mask that Stefan hadn't seen in almost a year fell into place. Stefan felt like his insides had been replaced with ice. He misread everything and Klaus didn't want this, didn't want him. 

Stefan started to get up but Klaus was bending down. 'Don't I get a ring?'

'I-' Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled the box out. He opened it and lifted it from its bed. 

Klaus smiled then and Stefan stood and kissed him. 'You asshole.'

'I didn't expect this,' Klaus whispered in Stefan's ear. 'My turn for a speech.'

'Nik,' Stefan said but Klaus already had the microphone in his hand. 

'Thank you, Stefan, for all of this,' Klaus grinned that manic grin and wiggled his finger. 'I guess I'm not your girlfriend anymore, but I'll be proud to be your fiancé.'

Everybody clapped politely but Stefan didn't care, he just wanted to kiss Klaus.


	6. The Wedding Planner

'We should hire a wedding planner,' Klaus said thoughtfully. Stefan chocked on his burger and Klaus turned to slap him on the back. 'Save your chocking for later love,' Klaus winked. 

'You disgust me,' Damon tossed his sandwich onto the plate and Aleric shoved his food away completely. 

'A wedding planner?' Stefan said as he caught his breath. 

'I could do it,' Caroline said. Her cheeks were rosy red. 'I did a great job with your surprise engagement party.'

'You did,' Klaus nodded. He had one of those looks in his eyes that made Stefan nervous.

'We could help,' Bonnie said. She nudged Elena.

'I don't know, organizing my ex boyfriends wedding seems weird don't you think?' Elena shrugged. 

'Yeah we don't need a big wedding,' Stefan said.

'Are you kidding me? You're about to marry the most powerful and dangerous creature in the world, you need to do it in style. Vamp!Vogue will be there,' Klaus said with a smile. 

'Wait wait wait, there's a Vamp!Vogue?' Caroline said. 

'Its an exclusive subscription,' Klaus said. 'Play your cards right and I'll pay your life time in.' 

'You're making that up, he's making that up,' Elena said as she turned from Klaus to Stefan. 

Stefan shook his head. 'He's not. There's a copy in our bedroom right now. Lexi used to read it too, and didn't Sage subscribe?'

'She could have,' Damon shrugged.

'You guys are freaks,' Tyler scowled. 

'Did I say you could bark?' Klaus snapped. 

Stefan nudged him and Klaus rolled his eyes. 

'So, I need to buy an organizer, and I'll start on the excel lists, and-'

'Simple, Caroline,' Stefan said with raised eyebrows. 

Caroline smiled. Klaus reached his arm around Stefan's shoulders and leaned forward to steal a sip of Stefan's milkshake. 'I told you to get strawberry.'

'I told you I prefer chocolate,' Stefan said. 

'No, your favorite is mint,' Klaus poked Stefan's ribs. 

'I know my favorite is mint; they don't do it here. So I get chocolate.' Stefan said with as much patience as he could muster. There wasn't much left for today, not after the thought of a big wedding. 

'My favorite is mint too,' Klaus mused. 

'I know your favorite is mint, mint milkshake, honeycomb ice cream, tea instead of coffee, B neg blood, raisin cookies, gummy bears and sweet popcorn,' Stefan poked Klaus back. 

'Where is the manager, we should compel him to include mint on the menu,' Klaus looked around. 

Stefan rolled his eyes. 'I need a drink,' he sighed. 

'Yeah if you two are finished with your verbal foreplay, I think we all could do with a drink,' Damon said.

'I'll get a bottle, I need to speak to the manager anyway,' Klaus got up and Stefan pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

'You two are sweet,' Bonnie squeezed Stefan's arm. 

'He'll be the death of me,' Stefan said. He could see Klaus at the bar leaning close to the manager. The nerves kicked in when Klaus followed him to his office. 'You know what, I don't want to know.'

'Come on, lets talk wedding,' Caroline said. 'I'll make a list of jobs and once I've done that I'll assign tasks out to everyone.'

'Everyone?' Alaric frowned. 

'Yes, we all need to chip in,' Caroline nodded. 

'Count me out,' Tyler said. 

'Me too,' Matt said. 

Everybody turned to look at Damon. 'I can't, Stefan asked me to be best man.'

'See, that's the spirit!' Caroline said. 

Klaus returned to the table with a bottle and glasses and pushed his way back to Stefan's side. He pecked Stefan on the lips and smiled. 'Did I miss much?'

'Nothing important,' Stefan said. 

'Stefan finish your food, I don't want a skinny husband,' Klaus pointed at Stefan's plate. 

Stefan rolled his eyes but he picked up his burger and bit into it. 

'...and you need to start thinking about a wedding list.' Caroline said.

'Oh that reminds me, I bought you your first wedding gift,' Klaus turned to Stefan. 'You own the Mystic Grill.'

Stefan chocked again and Klaus shook his head and clicked his tongue as he slapped him on the back.


	7. Pinterest

'Spring, summer, fall or winter?' Caroline said. She was clutching a book to her chest and looking at them both expectantly. The coffee table had a display of colorful lists and charts. They made Stefan nervous.

Klaus shrugged. Stefan shook his head. 

'Oh come on one of you must have thought of this, must have created a Pinterest board,' Caroline sighed in frustration.

'No,' Stefan shook his head. Truth be told he never considered marriage before, not seriously. It was something that humans did. 

'What's Pinterest?' Klaus asked with a tilt of his head.

'No,' Stefan said again pointedly eying Caroline. He could remembered getting lost for hours on the site one night and some of the pictures he found were...well Klaus would love it. It was a bad idea.

Bonnie handed Klaus her iPad. 'So you type in there what you want, like "gay wedding" and you're good to go.'

'No,' Stefan slumped back on the sofa and covered his face.

'All I see are bloody pictures of men kissing each other,' Klaus frowned. 'I'm only interested seeing that on Pornhub!'

Caroline covered her mouth but Bonnie blushed. Elena screwed her nose up. 

'Like you've never watched anything dirty,' Damon waggled his eyebrows at the girls.

'I find it...' Elena rolled her shoulders.

'Hot,' Bonnie said. 'Move on. Klaus, let me explain how to make a board. It'll let us know what you like.'

'Mini bar in a jar, cakes, layout, hey Stefan there's even outfit ideas here,' Klaus said. He nudged Stefan and showed him what was on the screen. 'Get my iPad.'

'Get it yourself,' Stefan said. 

'I'm supposed to be your most precious girlfriend,' Klaus complained. 

'Fiancé,' Stefan said tiredly, but he got up and dragged himself upstairs. 

It was quiet in his bedroom, there was no talk of weddings and Pinterest and fucking seasons. Stefan bypassed Klaus' iPad that was lying on his desk and dropped onto his bed. He rested his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes. 

Stefan was exhausted, lately he'd had trouble sleeping, because he had no idea if this was a passing phase for Klaus. Sure he knew Klaus loved him, but Klaus had been around a long time, and he was immortal - almost impossible to kill. Compared to Klaus Stefan was young.

Someday Klaus might tire of the mornings where Stefan didn't want to get out of bed, didn't want to live anymore. The days when a face or a smell, or even a song would trigger a long buried memory. The days when it all got too much and the pain licked at his mind. Granted those days were becoming fewer, but they were still there at the back of Stefan's mind.

Klaus may be obsessed with Stefan as he had professed to be many times, but Stefan was soul deep in love with Klaus. Losing him terrified Stefan, because losing Klaus would mean Stefan's demons had a chance to wrangle their way back into his mind.

'Hey,' Elena said from the doorway. 

'Hi,' Stefan sat up. 

'Are you okay?' Elena sat on the edge of the bed. 'You've been up here for a long time.'

'Just thinking,' Stefan assured her. 

'You're okay with getting married aren't you. I know that vampire married is a bit more permanent than normal married,' Elena said. 'And not just because of the eternity thing.'

'I'm okay with it, I wouldn't have proposed if I wasn't Elena. Nik's my soul mate I don't want to live without him,' Stefan got up and reached for Klaus' iPad. A picture of his abs were Klaus' lock screen and he showed Elena who giggled. Stefan shook his head, he didn't remember the picture being taken, it looked like he was asleep. 'Nik is high maintenance, he's dangerous, he's adorable.'

'Well your soul mate is getting impatient downstairs,' Elena said. 

'Yes, we had better go down before he murders someone important like Damon,' Stefan agreed. 

'What kept you?' Klaus pouted and pulled him down onto the sofa. He ignored the iPad in favor of wrapping an arm around Stefan's shoulder. Stefan leaned into him and closed his eyes, as around him everybody planned his wedding.

'Don't worry love,' Klaus whispered into his hair. 

Stefan kissed Klaus' jaw and stretched his leg out to hook with Klaus' ankle. 

'Love you,' Stefan said. Oddly, with all the noise and drama going on, Stefan fell asleep.


	8. Online Delights

'Hey Nik, babe, are you in here?' Stefan looked around his bedroom door. 

Klaus was leaning back in the chair, his eyes trained on his laptop. He had a knuckle pressed against his lip, his brow was focused. 

'What are you studyin-oh. What the hell?' Stefan licked his lips. 'Nik?'

'I'm looking for something special,' Klaus said seriously.

'On Adam 4 Adam dot com?' Stefan asked. Stefan felt the heat spread on his neck at the sight of some of the things on the website. He was torn between leaving and pushing Klaus out if the way. 

'Yes, why not. I'm not browsing the men love, just the sex shop,' Klaus said with a shrug.

'And what are you looking at... this for?' Stefan asked. He wanted to chew his lip but he didn't want Klaus to see his sudden nerves. 

Klaus moved the screen and a range of butt plugs, some being demonstrated, appeared. 

'Our wedding night of course,' Klaus scowled at Stefan. 

Stefan nodded. 'Of course you are.' 

'What about a tail?' Klaus asked Stefan with a serious face. 'You can get wolf or fox, or even a horse.'

Stefan blinked. 'For you or me?'

Klaus shrugged. 'Me, probably. I am the girl-'

'Girlfriend, yes,' Stefan sighed.

'A bunny tail?' Klaus asked. Stefan frowned at the black plug with the white fluffy tail. 

'Nik, no,' Stefan said. 

'Well what do you like?' Klaus said. He pulled Stefan into his lap and wrapped an arm around his back. 

'Massage oil and candles,' Stefan tried.

Klaus kissed Stefan's cheek. 'Oh come on, you've got me all spread out and at your mercy, and we're going to make it last all night long, so you've got a range of toys for stimulation before you even get that gorgeous cock anywhere near me, what do you use?'

'I don't know,' Stefan said with a frown. He looked at the list of products available.

'Oh come on, there must be some fantasies in there, you're not shy,' Klaus said. 

'No, I'm not an exhibitionist either,' Stefan licked his lips.

'Its our bedroom, Stefan, its a safe place. We're comfortable in our bedroom so if you don't want to do anything like this then we won't,' Klaus said. 

'Is it...do you need more than me, than what I offer you?' Stefan looked at his hands. 

'No, I don't. I'm very happy with you and our sex is immensely satisfying, it's the best sex I've ever had, I just thought this might be fun,' Klaus rubbed a comforting hand underneath Stefan's t-shirt. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Stefan took a breath. 'I hope you're not going to be a princess about this, I want some fun and attention too you know.'

Klaus smirked and after a long wet kiss they explored what the website had to offer. 

An uncomfortable hour later Klaus pushed Stefan onto the bed and pulled at his jeans. 'Can't wait until our parcel arrives,' Klaus growled. 

Stefan swore and threw his head back into the pillow, already regretting the amount of money his husband to be had spent on sex toys.


	9. Easter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got...ansty...sorry - this was supposed to be all chocolate and bunnies but the boys had other plans.

Barnaby Ferguson turned up on the steps of the boarding house early on a Friday morning. Stefan was returning from a run in the woods when he noticed him striding to the door carrying a leather briefcase. 

Barnaby was a vampire, the daylight ring gave him away. 'Can I help you?' Stefan asked.

'My name is Barnaby Archibald Ferguson and I'm looking for Niklaus Mikaelson,' Barnaby drew himself to full height. He was taller than Stefan with a sculpted body that seemed to be poured into his clothes, and had an English accent. 

'If you'd like to come inside and wait I'll see if I can find him,' Stefan showed the vampire to the living room. 'Uh, make yourself comfortable.' 

Stefan took the stairs two at a time and found his fiancé asleep in bed. Klaus looked adorable with his face smoothed into the pillow and his hair askew. Stefan sat on the edge of the bed and ran his knuckles over Klaus' cheek. 'Wakey wakey sleepy head,' he whispered. 

Klaus opened one eye and glared. Then he closed it and pulled Stefan into bed. He wrapped his arms around him and Stefan relaxed for a moment in the cocoon Klaus had created for them. The sight of Klaus looking so cute had almost made Stefan forget the stranger downstairs. 

'Oh Nik, there's a man downstairs called Barnaby Archibald Ferguson,' Stefan mocked in an English accent. 

'Barnaby's here?' Klaus sat up and smiled. 'Wait what day is it?'

'Friday,' Stefan said. 

Klaus huffed and rolled his eyes. 'When is Easter?' 

'Oh, uh, next weekend?' Stefan said. 

Klaus reached for a pair of pants and dragged them on. 'Excellent!' 

'Care to fill me in babe?' Stefan got up from the bed. Klaus opened one of Stefan's drawers and stole a t-shirt. 

'I love filling you in. Again, and again, and - you get the picture,' Klaus teased.

He hurried out the door and Stefan debated finding a book and not getting involved in whatever scheme Klaus was cooking up now, but lately with he and Klaus spending so much time together, Klaus had come to enjoy having a sidekick and if Stefan wasn't willing he usually found someone who was. 

Last week Stefan had to put a stop to an independent blood bank Klaus and Damon were trying to create. Before that he and Bonnie were hunting Grimoires from old witch haunts, and the witch ancestors had gotten very upset at Klaus' presence in their hiding places which led to twenty four hours of hallucinations and rants that had Stefan considering breaking his fiancées neck just to give them both some peace.

'Barnaby!' Klaus cried and slapped the other man on the back. Barnaby grinned at Klaus. 

'Klaus, sir it's good to see you,' he said. 

Damon was halfway down the hall when he mouthed Sir at Stefan. Stefan shrugged. 

'And you, you may stay here there are plenty of free rooms upstairs,' Klaus said. 'And the kitchen is through here.'

Barnaby followed Klaus and Stefan didn't miss the tilt of Barnaby's head as he checked out Klaus' ass. Stefan raised his eyebrows and followed them to the kitchen. He'd never been jealous with Klaus before, he never needed to, until now. 

'This will do nicely,' Barnaby looked around the room. 

'Yeah, well, it's our house and we'd like to know exactly what will do nicely?' Damon folded his arms. Stefan resisted the urge to nod eagerly. 

'Barnaby here is one of the best bakers in England, and I used to hire him to come make me my sweet Easter treats,' Klaus said. 'I emailed him a few months ago.'

Stefan wasn't surprised that Klaus hired someone from another country to do some baking for a few hours. 

'Well I'm going to get started, I've plenty of local locations to scout out and see where the best ingredients are,' Barnaby said. His eyes raked over Klaus and Stefan bit his tongue and kept his place next to Damon, but really he longed to reach out and pull Klaus to him. 

'I look forward to sampling your delights,' Klaus said. 

'You can join me, if you want,' Barnaby offered. 

For a second Stefan thought Klaus was going to say yes and his heart lurched into his mouth but Klaus shook his head. 'I've got plans this morning love but you go right ahead and get what you need. Just leave me the invoices.'

'Sure,' Barnaby nodded with an easy smile. He squeezed Klaus' shoulder as he left the room and totally ignored the brothers. 

Klaus followed him and Stefan turned to Damon. They shared a look and Stefan sighed and headed to his bedroom. Klaus was sitting on the end of the bed pulling a pair of Stefan's socks over his feet. 'I thought you would like to join me in the shower,' Stefan said. 

'I can't love, I actually do have plans,' Klaus said. 

'Oh,' Stefan bit his lip. Klaus had never turned down a shower with him before and Stefan wouldn't say he was hurt exactly, but he was taken aback. 

'You enjoy yourself though, think of my ass when you're wanking won't you,' Klaus smirked and kissed Stefan on the lips. 

Stefan smiled and watched Klaus go. It was weird to see him go someplace alone. Usually if Stefan didn't want to go with him he found someone else. With a shrug Stefan went to the shower and tried to let the water wash his concerns away. It didn't work. 

-

'Oh my god who is the absolute hottie in your kitchen?' Caroline asked as she threw herself onto the sofa beside Stefan. 

Damon muttered something that Stefan didn't catch but he'd bet his soul that it was rude. Elena had been as taken with Barnaby as Caroline was now and had moaned indecently over the pastries he made for her. 

'He's a friend of Klaus',' Stefan explained as he focused on the words on the page. He and Damon had spent the morning in the library, far away from perfect Barnaby.

'Oh,' Caroline's voice sounded different enough that Stefan looked up. 

'Caroline,' he said. 

Caroline smiled sweetly. 

'Caroline what do you know,' Stefan leaned forward and tilted his head at her. 

Caroline shook her head. 'Nothing.' She lied. 

Stefan was about to stand when Klaus walked into the room. 'You're early love,' he greeted Caroline. 

'I finished up early at home,' she said with a nervous glance at Stefan. 

Klaus nodded and leaned on the railing. Caroline got up and made a face at him, and with a roll of his eyes Klaus followed her. Stefan turned in his seat to watch them go then looked at Damon. He listened carefully and got more suspicious when the faucet in the downstairs bathroom was turned on. 

Stefan couldn't help himself, he got up and hurried to the wall next to the bathroom door. 

'- going to be really unhappy that he's here,' Caroline hissed. 

'He won't be, he'll come around,' Klaus sounded confident. 

'Will he, you know how he is, you know how he feels,' Caroline said. Stefan imagined her hands on her hips and her eyebrows in her hairline. 

Klaus spoke and Stefan couldn't make out the start of the words and then '- only the once Caroline, surly he can't deny that, or be pissed about it,' Klaus sounded unsure now too. 

'He's going to hate it, and hate you for it, I don't think he'll forgive this too easily,' Caroline sounded sad.

Stefan's heart was beginning to take on that familiar ache, they way it did when he found out about Elena and his brother. He had never wanted to feel this way again, and the thing with Klaus felt different enough that he didn't think he would have been hurt so easily, but here he was eavesdropping on his fiancé and their best friend as she whispered to Klaus. 

Stefan couldn't take it any longer, he turned and headed for the front door, snatching his keys from the side table as he went. 

-

Stefan had been driving for an hour when his cell phone rang on the seat beside him. He ignored it and kept looking straight ahead. He stopped for gas thirty minutes later and as he got back into the car the phone was ringing for a second time. A quick succession of text messages followed and then another call. 

Stefan picked it up and noticed two missed calls from Klaus and one from Damon. There were three voice mails and seven text messages, two from Klaus, two from Caroline, and one each from Damon, Elena and Bonnie. Klaus called again as he was considering opening the messages and he declined the call and turned the cell phone off. 

Stefan finally stopped in an empty view point in the middle of the Smokey Mountains. He couldn't stop thinking about what a fool he was, how he'd let this happen again. Why was he always falling so hard, why did he always put his heart on the line only for it to get broken so badly. 

He loved too hard, that was his problem. Stefan wasn't one for having a bit of no strings attached fun, his feelings always got in the way and next thing he knew he was drowning and there was no way out. Literally. And he never saw it coming, not until it was past him. Everyone always knew before him that he was going to be left with a broken heart again. 

He longed for Lexi, for his best friend. He longed to sit and talk with her for hours, then get drunk with her, so wasted that he couldn't remember what feelings were. Lexi would kick Klaus' ass and tell Stefan to get over himself and have some fun. Lexi would understand. Stefan hated his insecurities they'd been nipping at his heels since he first proposed to Klaus and now here they were full blown. He should have known that Klaus who had been alive for a millennium who was one of the most powerful beasts to ever walk the earth, wouldn't want him, not really. Not for eternity.

With a start Stefan realized he was a distraction for Klaus, the way Andie had been for Damon. What had Stefan called her? A wind up toy? That's exactly what he was, Klaus was amusing himself with Stefan until something better or more important came along. And Stefan had let it happen. 

'You fool,' Stefan said to himself. He lifted his cellphone from where it lay and turned it on. Immediately a barrage of texts, missed calls and voice mails came through. Stefan was considering what to do next when Damon called. He answered after three rings. 

'Where the hell are you?' Damon sounded furious. 

'I needed a break,' Stefan said softly. 

'Klaus is mad with rage, he's convinced himself that someone has you kidnapped and is torturing you,' Damon said. 'He's ready to start skinning me just to distract himself.'

In the background he could hear Klaus asking Damon if it was Stefan on the phone. There was the sound of a slight struggle. 

'Where the hell are you?' Klaus snapped a moment later. 

Stefan didn't answer, he couldn't. He bit his tongue gently and tried to hold back tears. All this time he'd been driving around and thinking and now they threatened to spill down his face. He cursed his emotions. 

'I just wanted to clear my head,' Stefan tried to keep his voice steady but it didn't work. There was silence on the other end of the phone. 

'Are you okay?' Klaus' voice was gentle this time, soft and easy. 

'No,' Stefan admitted. He suddenly wanted it to be anyone but Klaus on the phone. Hell Katherine would have been preferable right now.

'Talk to me love, tell me what's hurting you,' Klaus said. 

'No,' Stefan said again. He couldn't say more, Klaus would hear the pain in his voice and he couldn't let him. 

'Come on, I can't kill it if I don't know what it is?' Klaus said. 

Stefan gave a reluctant laugh and Klaus made a humming noise. 'I have to-'

'Tell me where you are love, I really am worried about you,' Klaus said.

'I know you are,' Stefan said. And he believed it. He knew Klaus loved him in his own way. 

'You know you did something to me,' Klaus said. 'You moved something or got something or broke something, I don't know what, but it was you who did it, and when you're not around, when you're hurting, it feels wrong to me.'

Stefan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The mountain air filled his lungs and he was grateful for it. 

'I know I probably went too far, but this is the last time, hopefully, I never want to do it again,' Klaus said. 

Stefan squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want Klaus to admit his infidelity, because Stefan wasn't sure he would forgive him, but he couldn't live without him either. 'Nik, Nik don't,' Stefan said. 

'Have you changed your mind then?' Klaus sounded cautious. 

'I don't want to hear you say it,' Stefan wiped his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve. He voice trembled. 

There was silence. 'What are we talking about, because I'm confused.'

'Barnaby?' Stefan said picturing the gorgeous vampire that Klaus had cheated on Stefan with. 

'Oh, Barnaby. You weren't supposed to find out about that,' Klaus said so flippantly that Stefan wanted to scream. 'Well, not until the wedding day.'

'Wait what? Why the fuck would you tell me you cheated on me on our wedding day?' Stefan snarled suddenly furious again. 

'Cheated? I never bloody well cheated on you you idiot!' Klaus snapped. 

'You didn't?' Stefan asked. 

'No!' Klaus cried. 'Love if I wanted to have sex with someone else I'd ask you if you wanted to have sex with them too and if you said no then I'd ride you instead.'

'But Barnaby...' Stefan asked. 

'Barnaby is here to bake our wedding cake. You know the one you told me wasn't necessary because we're vampires. I happen to like wedding cake very much. And he's here now to bake me my hot cross buns for easter!' Klaus ranted. 

'What?' Stefan asked. 

He felt like a fool, this was worse than being cheated on. He'd acted like a total spoilt diva. Stefan was never going home now. He was going to make a home here in the mountains and never leave. 

'I didn't realize,' Klaus said after a few moments.

'You didn't realize what?' Stefan asked. He watched a bird a few feet away hover in the air before it shot up into the trees. 

'How insecure you are,' Klaus said. 'How much they hurt you. I didn't realize.'

Klaus was talking about Damon and Elena now. Stefan kicked a stone and watched it roll across the ground. 'You're having second thoughts about marrying me now aren't you?'

'No, not at all,' Klaus said before Stefan had even finished speaking. 'I don't like doing it this way but I love you, and you must have done something awfully terrible in a former life because I intend to marry you and keep you at my side for an eternity. I may joke about being the girlfriend and demanding that I be woo'd but when I do you get this little look on your face, someplace between exasperation and infinitely happy, and when I get my way you smile brighter than I've ever seen you smile. And that smile Stefan, it makes me smile. Your happiness gives me more joy and peace and happiness than you'll ever know.'

'Christ I wish I was at home with you right now,' Stefan whispered. 

'I'm glad you're not, I think we should write our own vows and I need to write that down so I don't forget it,' Klaus' voice was warm and teasing, and Stefan laughed. 

'I love you,' Stefan said. 

'When I say that I love you, you really do need to start believing it,' Klaus said. 'Now where are you?'

Stefan told him and Klaus hummed, and a minute later they organized to meet at a hotel halfway between the two places. 'That means we'll get privacy to make up, and I'll show you exactly how much you mean to me and how I intend to spend our eternity together.'

Stefan shivered. 'Yeah, okay, I suppose I need to apologize for this afternoon.'

'You don't need to apologize for anything love, and if you're a good boy I'll allow you to share some hot cross buns,' Klaus said softly. 

'I'm only interested in your buns,' Stefan murmured. 

'Oh I love it when you talk dirty innuendos,' Klaus smiled. 'I'll see you soon.'

'Yeah, yeah okay,' Stefan said as they ended the call. 

-

Stefan woke alone on Easter Sunday. There was a delightful smell in the bedroom and Stefan rubbed his eyes and sat up. He regretted it instantly.

Klaus was in the doorway holding a tray with buttered hot cross buns, coffee and a massive chocolate egg with a white heart painted on. He wore a pair of white fluffy bunny ears on his head and nothing else. 

'Uh...' Stefan swallowed. He didn't know whether to be terrified or aroused. With Klaus he was usually a mixture of both.

'I went ahead and ordered that bunny tail butt plug we discussed, you know, from Adam 4 Adam...I'm wearing it now if you want to see,' Klaus was smirking at him and turned to waggle his butt. Sure enough there was a tail. Stefan knew that eternity with this hybrid was going to be very interesting indeed.


	10. A Quiet Evening In

After weeks of debate they decided on a joint bachelor party, mostly because Stefan's presence calmed Klaus and Elijah liked a calm Klaus. So did Stefan. So Caroline, Damon and Elijah took to organizing it, but Caroline was fired after she mentioned party games. Stefan was relieved, Klaus wasn't a games person and he didn't fancy a murderous Klaus at their bachelor party. And he had no intention of playing any type of game, he wanted to have a few drinks with friends and enjoy himself, but with Damon involved it was unlikely.

Stefan was already nervous about the types of entertainment Damon had in mind, the brief mention of cirque du soleil gave him nightmares for a week. 

'Lets just, let's just run away,' Stefan had suggested but Klaus had wrapped a hand around Stefan's neck. 

'Now where's the fun in that?' Klaus asked as he pressed a kiss to Stefan's lips. 'Come on, we'll relax in the library, I'll light a fire and we can drink expensive wine and consider the world.'

Klaus was reading, and Stefan was lying on the sofa with his head in Klaus' lap brooding about wedding favors (what the fuck do you give a vampire besides blood) when Elena stepped into the room. She had that look on her face that she got when they did something particularly normal like cuddling around her and stuffed her hands in her back pockets.

'Have either of you seen Damon?' She asked. 

Klaus lifted his eyes from his book and raked them over her. Stefan knew Klaus hated that wistful face she made, he'd complained often enough that she had no right to it. 'No.' He said as if she should be able to read his mind. 

'Stefan?' She said. Klaus sighed and slipped his hand over Stefan's ribs. Elena ignored Klaus and carried on. 'He's not answering his phone and-'

The front door slammed. A few moments later a drunk Damon grinned around the door. 

'Elena, the sexiest girl I've seen all day!' He cried and kissed her. Elena snuggled into him. Klaus glared at them. 

'Where were you?' She asked. 

'Strip club.' Damon turned to smirk at Stefan and Klaus. 'With Kol.'

'You're an idiot,' Stefan said as Elena pulled away from Damon.

Damon frowned then turned to Elena who had a mixture of hurt fury and curiosity on her face. 

Klaus set his book down and scratched his nails behind Stefan's ear. 'This should be good.'

'We were looking for a girl I used to know. Candy Rose, her name is,' Damon said. 

'And you couldn't call her?' Elena asked. 

'Her number was disconnected,' Damon scratched the back of his neck. 'We were looking for a specific stripper for,' Damon failed at subtly nodding towards Stefan and Klaus. 'You know.'

'Uh huh,' Elena stuck her chest out. 

'Oh ho,' Klaus said. Elena turned to glare at them but Klaus kept his smirk in place. 

'Some privacy please,' she said. 

'You're the one intruding on our evening love we were here first having a quiet romantic night by the fire,' Klaus said. He was enjoying himself far too much.

Elena huffed and stormed out of the room, calling Damon behind her. 

'Quit listening Nik,' Stefan said when he noticed a manic grin on Klaus' face. 

'I'm enjoying it!' Klaus protested. Stefan smiled and Klaus bent over to kiss him. 'I'll offer you a deal, you let me continue to eavesdrop and I'll be the boyfriend after,' Klaus wiggled his eyebrows. 

'You know, you could just say top or driving or taking the reins,' Stefan sat up. 'Bottom, or-'

Klaus made a face. 'I find those terms preposterous! I'm on top of you when I'm riding you how can I bottom?' 

Stefan sighed and chuckled. 'I love you so god damn much you know that Nik.'

'I should hope so, we're getting married!' Klaus said. 'What's wrong with boyfriend and girlfriend?' 

'It's just they're gender defined. We're actually fiancées,' Stefan said. 

'I don't like that word either,' Klaus muttered like it was a personal affront. 'I like girlfriend because all those popular Hollywood romance movies show a higher percentage of the boyfriend being the big spoon cuddler I like it when you're the big spoon cuddler, it makes me feel special.'

'Special?' Stefan whispered with a smile.

Stefan caught Klaus in a kiss. Klaus kissed him back and they twisted until Stefan was pinned beneath Klaus on the sofa. 'Let me make you feel as special as you make me.' Klaus whispered. 

Clothes disappeared and Klaus produced a tube of lube from his pants pocket. Stefan's chuckle at his resourceful lover turned to a groan when Klaus' fingers pushed into his ass. Klaus was gentle and careful, and in an odd moment in the chase for special, Stefan tugged the blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over Klaus' butt to give them privacy in the common room. 

Stefan wrapped himself around Klaus and they kissed and rocked making love on the sofa next to the roaring fire.

'You know I love you,' Klaus brushed his fingers over Stefan's cheeks. 'I love you so much and I'll be anything you want, anything you need.'

Stefan felt his throat tighten and his eyes welled, Klaus rarely spoke so open and honest; moments like this were what he recorded in his journal, they stood out from the crazy fun they had.

'Just be mine, don't leave me.' Stefan pleaded.

They kissed and held each other the rest of the night, Klaus' eavesdropping long forgotten.


	11. Chasing A Fox

'Penny for them love,' Klaus said. Stefan startled where he was sitting in the leather armchair and blinked at his fiancé. 

'Huh?' Stefan said. 

Klaus chuckled and rested his feet on the coffee table. 'You were deep in thought. About me, I hope.'

Stefan offered him a smile. 'As a matter of fact I was.'

'Oh do tell,' Klaus said. 

'And why would I do that, it'd spoil your surprise,' Stefan got up and kissed Klaus on the cheek before he left the room. 

'I like surprises!' Klaus called loudly.

-

The house was empty for once, and Stefan was tucked in his chair in his room gazing at the screen on his laptop. He had no idea what to choose as he scrolled through the pages of ideas. There was one that stood out, and he kept coming back to it, but then he would go off the idea again. 

The varieties were extensive, and Stefan decided he needed to touch and examine and he knew that it would kill him to do so, but he needed to get this right. Klaus was always the one doing crazy and outrageous things, Stefan needed to give something back right?

When Klaus described Stefan he used words like fancied and delicious and shaggable and they made Stefan blush, because Klaus was so blunt and open about his feelings and Stefan was just - he wasn't vanilla but he was private, traditional, but for Klaus he was willing. 

Stefan realized he needed help. 

-

'I need you to distract Nik,' Stefan leaned close to Caroline. 

'Distracting Klaus used to work but I think he much prefers your ass to mine these days,' Caroline said with a pout. Sometimes Stefan wondered if she didn't regret not sleeping with Klaus when she had the chance. It was too late now, Stefan wasn't for giving him up anytime ever. 

Stefan rolled his eyes. 'Please. I'm trying to organize a surprise for him for his birthday.'

Caroline huffed and sighed and made a show of crossing her arms and complaining but in the end she agreed and Stefan pecked her cheek as he left the Grill. 

-

Stefan drove to New York, and found the recommended store. He kept his chin high when he walked inside and smiled at the girl behind the counter. 

'Can I help you?' She asked, raking her eyes over him like he was on display in her shop. 

Stefan stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'Its my...fiancé's birthday soon and I wanted to do something special for him.'

'What's he into? Blood, pain?' She asked sweetly. 

'You have no idea,' Stefan murmured quiet enough the she didn't hear. 'He likes...tails.'

'Oh, he is kinky. For you or him?' The girl walked out from behind the counter and Stefan followed after her. 

'Usually him, but I think he'd like one for me?' Stefan frowned as he saw the array of tails hanging from the wall. 'I don't want something real, I want purely fake.'

'Oh we're totally against all kinds of animal abuse, even our leather is fake, so you don't need to worry about that.' She said as she stopped next to the bunny tails. Stefan blushed remembering Klaus wearing it for him just a few weeks ago and the long morning he'd enjoyed playing with it. 'Bunny?'

'We already have one of those,' Stefan couldn't believe he was saying this. If Klaus knew Stefan was here without him he would have a breakdown. 'I was thinking fox like?'

'Oh yes, now what size of a plug do you want with it?' She said as she selected a few. Stefan wanted to crawl into a hole, answering these questions went against his very nature, but Klaus hadn't killed an innocent in almost a year and Stefan was trying to repay that favor. He stroked what was available, and examined the plugs on the end of them, wondering what would work best. He didn't bottom as much as Klaus did so he needed to be sensible about this. His favourite was an unrealistic blood red tail that was soft to the touch. 

Stefan selected his tail, and then browsed the shop before making his final purchase. He almost tripped when he saw paddles with the words "Vamp Girl" and "Wolf Boy" carved into them and against his better judgment picked them up. 

'Oh you two are kinky,' the girl said. 

'He is, I try to be,' Stefan admitted as he opened his wallet and selected his card. 

'I'm sure he appreciates it,' she said. 

'Oh he does,' Stefan nodded.

'We have offers on lubricants, this one, Hybrid, is really good for an array of toys,' she said. 

Stefan almost chocked but he nodded again, his voice long gone. The girl smirked as she handed him the bag. 'Have fun,' she said. 

'Thanks,' Stefan said. 

By the time he got to the car he was on the verge of murdering something, anything, and he had to get out of the city. He'd been driving too fast for twenty minutes when his cell phone rang. 

'Hey,' he answered. 

'You told Caroline to distract me, which isn't as easy for her now as it used to be, so where are you and what the hell are you up to?' Klaus said.

'Out of town on an errand for your birthday surprise,' Stefan said. 

'The apps I installed on our phones to track you tell me you're in New York,' Klaus said. 

'You're stalking me now?' Stefan asked. 

'And what of it?' Klaus asked. 

Stefan shook his head and smiled. Hearing Klaus' voice was chasing away the anger bubbling under his skin. 'I love you.'

'Oh. I love you too,' Klaus said, caught off guard by Stefan's words. 'Later.'

It was late when Stefan hid the bag in the basement and prayed Damon or Klaus didn't go snooping, he was looking forward to Klaus' birthday more than he cared to admit.

-

Klaus was in a mood. Stefan had been evading him all day, including disappearing from bed early this morning so he could run in the forest. Klaus had lain awake for almost an hour staring at the beams of the attic room and waiting but he grew frustrated before Stefan could return so he got up, dressed and found himself some blood. 

The house was empty, save for a family of rats underneath the floorboards of the dining room. Klaus had tried to sketch, read, hell he even tried to get lost in one of Stefan's old journals from 1889 but nothing was working. He was considering lifting the floorboards and seeing if he could turn the rats into rat vampires when his cell phone rang. 

'Nik, I'm waiting for you, in the woods,' Stefan said. He sounded impatient.

'You didn't tell me you were in the bloody woods did you!' Klaus snapped but he was already heading for the door. 

'I'm telling you now, I'm in the woods and-' Stefan's voice broke and he moaned. Klaus frowned and pressed the phone a little closer to his ear. 

'Is someone hurting you?' Klaus snarled. He would rip their toes off and stuff them down their throats, whomever dared hurt his fiancé. 

'No,' Stefan sounded like he was panting. 'No, I'm just, I'm waiting for you baby.'

Baby, Stefan called him baby. Klaus' scowl turned to a smirk. 'Are you wanking?'

'I'm waiting for, as you would say, a good shag in the woods,' Stefan said. 

Klaus roared with laughter and sauntered across the lawn. 'Care to tell me where abouts you are love?'

'Nope, its up to you to come seek me out, big bad wolf,' Stefan panted again and Klaus heard something wet. 'And hurry, its getting messy, what with lube and only one hand and such like.' 

'You're mocking me my love, I'll spank you for that,' Klaus sauntered his way through the woods. Hearing Stefan use his words gave his chest a little heat. Stefan Salvatore would be the death of him.

'Oh I'm counting on it, big bad wolf,' Stefan said again. 

'Keep talking like that and I'll be looking out for a red cape,' Klaus said as he tracked Stefan. It wasn't hard, Stefan obviously wanted to be found. 

'Well you got the color right, and its behind me, but I wouldn't say its a cape exactly,' Stefan moaned again and Klaus quickened his step. His nose picked up Stefan's scent, and he started to jog. By the time he reached his fiancé he was fit to fall over. Stefan was kneeling on a blanket, naked save for the bright red tail protruding from his behind. 

'Stefan Salvatore,' Klaus said warmly as he approached. 

Stefan swallowed and opened his eyes. 'Happy birthday Nik,' he licked his lips. 

Klaus pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one came from a review request - if anyone has any ideas let me know and I'll see if I can fit them in!


	12. The Bachelor Party

The music was bad but the drink was good, and that was what got Stefan through the first few hours of his joint bachelor party. Klaus was enjoying himself immensely although he never strayed far from Stefan, and he told everyone in sight that he would be getting "well laid" later. 

And then came the awkward part. Two chairs where everybody could see sat perhaps three feet apart. Klaus went gladly, but Stefan wanted to hide in the toilets. He did it though, he walked to the middle of the floor, focused on Klaus and ignored their friends. 

The stripper was female, and pretty hot with big doe eyes and long brown hair. She wore black tacky pvc, strappy lingerie and high heels. At first she just danced between them but soon she was sticking her ass in the air and straddling their laps. With a start he realised it was Hayley, Tyler's werewolf friend. 

Stefan had to admit it was a hell of a turn on to see her on Klaus' lap. Apparently Klaus thought so too because after their show they invited her to hang around and she agreed. 

'You boys,' she said with a smile. 

Stefan spent the next hour demolishing a bottle of bourbon with Klaus while having a conversation that muddled between complicated frowns, shrugs, smiles and phrases like 'should we,', 'I'd like it,', and 'it'll be a bit of no strings fun,'.

'What harm will it do?' Klaus said eventually. It was settled, providing Hayley was up for it, she was going to their room. 

-

'You're a perfect little minx,' Klaus growled later. She was on Klaus' lap again as Stefan kissed his neck. 

'Someone has to handle you pesky vampires,' Hayley smirked. 

'Can you handle us?' Stefan asked her. She met his eyes and her smirk turned sincere. 

'I'd die trying,' she admitted. 

They were a hot mess, there were limbs everywhere, but Klaus got greedy and soon he was trapped between them pushing back onto Stefan and riding forward to Hayley. Stefan didn't mind, he was getting more turned on than he cared to admit by watching them over Klaus' shoulder as he fucked him hard enough for Hayley to feel it too. When Klaus came he was kissing Stefan despratley and clutching at his hand. 

'That was the best sex I've ever had,' Hayley said after. 

Klaus was lounging next to her with a shit eating grin and Stefan watched her from where he sat cross legged at the bottom of the bed. 'I say that every time Stefan makes me his little girlfriend,' Klaus said. 

'Uh, you're not so little and you're too Alpha male to be girlfriend,' Hayley pointed out. 'But I'd fight you for him if I thought he had any interest in me.'

'What makes you think he isn't interested?' Klaus asked. 

Stefan cleared his throat. 'He's right here.'

'Seriously, he only has eyes for you, I'm surprised you both wanted this actually,' Hayley say up and reached for her clothes. 

'We have a list of things we'd like to try out,' Stefan admitted. 

'Sexy bucket list,' Klaus growled. 

'Can an immortal have a bucket list?' Hayley asked. 

'Thank you Hayley!' Stefan said looking pointedly at Klaus. 

'Were if there's anything else involving a female count me in,' she stood and pulled her panties on. 

Stefan could see Klaus eyes light up. He knew what was coming, but instead of hiding he just waited patiently. 

'Have you ever used a strapon?' Klaus asked. 

Hayley peered over her shoulder. 'Definitely call me.'

Klaus laughed and made a hand motion at Stefan. Stefan shifted himself until he was lying next to Klaus. 

'Did you enjoy yourself love?' He asked as he pushed his fingers through Stefans hair. 

'Yeah, it was fun,' Stefan admitted. Klaus grinned and kissed his cheek. 

'I'll see you two again hopefully,' she winked. 

'Hopefully,' Klaus agreed. 

Stefan frowned but the thought slipped away from his mind and he turned to kiss his fiancé.


	13. A Little Manscaping...

Something, Stefan didn't know what, woke him when it was still dark. 3:37 the clock on his cell phone read. He looked to his left and saw Klaus with his back to him, one arm curled underneath his pillow. He was snoring softly, deep in sleep. 

Stefan thought of their years together, almost a century of history, of pain and hurt and misery, of what it took for them to get to this place. In thirty six hours they would be getting married, saying vows about love and camaraderie and the future and their plans. And they had so many dreams and ideas and places they wanted to explore, and reexamine together. 

Stefan used to dread eternity, he used to exist merely because what was the alternative. And then Elena happened, and she reminded him what it was like to love and to have a life. He fit into her life for a while and it worked. 

Then along came Klaus with his paranoia and his centuries of pain and baggage. He hurt Stefan, he betrayed and manipulated and tortured him. He took everything from Stefan and in turn Stefan did the same. They broke each other to pieces, so it was only right that they started to put each other back together. 

Klaus reminded Stefan what eternity means, and more importantly Klaus made the thought of it not just bearable but thrilling and exciting. They had forever to live, to love. They had the world at their feet and freedom just outside the door. They had each other, they were better together. Stefan chased away Klaus' demons and Klaus kept Stefan's pain at bay. 

Stefan loved him intensely, agonizingly, deep and pure and true. I'm a way Stefan thought they'd always loved each other, it was the reason they were so good at hurting each other. 

With a snort Stefan rolled onto his side and slipped an arm over Klaus' waist. Klaus muttered something and pushed back into Stefan's body and lifted his head in the age old demand for Stefan to slide his other arm under Klaus' head. 

'My favorite pillow,' Klaus murmured. 

Stefan smiled into Klaus' neck and pressed a kiss to his skin. 

The next time Stefan woke it was daylight and Klaus was awake too, his fingers making shapes on Stefan's hand that was still trapped under Klaus. 

'This is nice,' Stefan said. 'One more morning. We get married tomorrow.'

'It'll be weird to wake alone tomorrow morning,' Klaus said. 

'Why would we be alone?' Stefan asked. 

'It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, you should know this sweetheart,' Klaus said. 

'I suppose you're the bride?' Stefan nuzzled the skin on the back of Klaus' neck. 

'I am,' Klaus teased. 

'So that means you'll be wearing a garter for me to remove with my teeth?' Stefan mused. He chuckled at the thought, a lacy garter tight around Klaus' hairy thigh. It would probably be something Klaus would do.

Klaus chuckled deep in his chest. 'Would you like that, me in white lacy undergarments?' 

Stefan shook his head fondly. 'You just do what you want babe.'

Klaus sat up then and groaned. 'I have to go,' he said regretfully. 'Caroline is waiting downstairs.'

'Don't, just stay in bed with me all day and talk dirty in my ear,' Stefan sat up and wrapped his arms around Klaus' shoulders. 

'I wish I could,' Klaus turned and caught Stefan's lips in a kiss. 'But I have a grooms package to attend at the spa.'

'A wha- a grooms package?' Stefan asked. The urge to pinch the bridge of his nose was already seeping into his fingers, but Stefan resisted. He would be doing enough of that tomorrow he was sure. 

'Yes, where they wax me and man scape me and there's a foot massage apparently,' Klaus shrugged. 

'They wax your what?' Stefan growled. 

'Testicles, butt crack, genital area. They do a shaping too,' Klaus looked unsure and this plan reeked of Caroline. 

'And you're doing this why?' Stefan asked. 

Klaus stood up and padded to the bathroom. Stefan followed him and watched him turn the shower on. Klaus shrugged. 'I thought you might appreciate a smooth ass?'

'I don't want anyone touching your ass but me, sexual or other ways,' Stefan folded his arms. 

'Oh don't worry love, I'm all yours,' Klaus stepped into the water. 

Stefan returned to the bedroom and pulled a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on and headed downstairs, contemplating a smooth Klaus. He made a note to remind him not to remove the scruff from his chin. Stefan loved the beard burn Klaus left, even if it only lasted a few moments before vampire healing kicked in.

By the time Klaus came downstairs Stefan was on his second cup of coffee and Caroline had assured him everything was perfect for tomorrow. She had that look in her eye though, the one where she thought Stefan would hate everything.

'Hey, I'll see you at the alter,' Klaus said as he gripped the suit bag in his hand. 

Stefan met him in the hall and cupped his hands around Klaus' face. 'Bet your life on it.'

The kiss was probably one of the most intimate things Stefan had ever initiated in front of their friends. It was deep and slow and he kissed Klaus until they were both dizzy with it. 

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Stefan promised as he stepped away and left a breathless Klaus in the care of Caroline for the next twenty four hours. 'Take care of my bride Caroline, don't want anything happening to him.'

Klaus preened as he followed Caroline out the door.


	14. A Special Wedding Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite piece in the whole series.

Something tickling the end of Stefan's nose woke him. He batted it away but whatever it was, it was relentless. Stefan opened his eyes and came face to face with a grinning Lexi. She was using a strand of her hair as her weapon of choice. 

If he was dreaming about Lexi on the morning of his wedding it was going to be a good day, he could feel it in his bones. He stretched and smiled at her. 

'Hey,' Stefan said as he slid his arm behind his head. He'd learned a long time not to reach for her, sometimes it made his dreams fade faster and he woke with an ache in his chest.

'Hey yourself,' she said resting her head on Klaus' empty pillow. 

'I'm getting married today,' Stefan whispered. 

'I know, I'm your wedding gift from Klaus, at least I'm one of them,' she propped her hand underneath her cheek. 'Klaus by the way!'

Stefan sighed. 'We're complicated.'

'No, you're having fun. I watched you with Elena, you were content, and happy and satisfied, and you're all those things with him too, but you're having fun. He's fun,' Lexi grinned. 'And you're kinky.'

'That's vourisym!' Stefan said but Lexi wasn't bothered, and neither was he. He knew Lexi wouldn't have invaded his privacy that way, she would have left before things got too intimate. Hopefully.

'Yeah well you're both worth watching,' Lexi shrugged. 'He's also head over heels for you, you know that right? He's the most dangerous and powerful creature on earth and somehow you've turned him into your little lap dog, or should I say bunny?' Lexi teased. 

Stefan smiled and he couldn't resist any longer, he reached out to touch her. Her skin was warm and he felt his heart swell when she didn't fade away as she had so many times before. He swallowed and tried to hold back tears as his hand cupped her shoulder.

'Hey, what's wrong?' She whispered. 

'I miss you so much, I don't want this dream to end,' Stefan said. 'I dream about you all the time but this is the most real it's ever felt.'

'That's 'cause it is real dummy. I told you, I'm your wedding gift. A few witches owed Klaus and he collected,' Lexi stroked his hair. 

Stefan sat up. 'You're real, in the flesh?' Stefan said as he touched her skin. 

'Yes,' Lexi laughed. Stefan did too, pulling her against him to hug tight. 

'So how do you feel about walking me down the aisle?' Stefan said. 

\---

It was a surprisingly small gathering, perhaps thirty people. Most gaped at Lexi but Stefan ignored them as she walked with him to the alter. Klaus was strolling along alone with his hands in the pockets of his white suit. He looked amazing. They arrived together, just as Caroline had planned, but before anyone spoke Stefan reached out to Klaus and pulled him close for a kiss. 

'Thank you, thank you so much,' Stefan pressed his forehead to Klaus'. 

'I told you, anything, I'll do for you, as long as it's within my power,' Klaus whispered. 

They kissed again and Elijah cleared his throat. 'Normally you kiss after the ceremonies,' he advised smartly. 

'I'll kiss Stefan whenever I damn well please!' Klaus snapped but they put a few inches between them and turned to the officiant and listened as she began to speak.


	15. The Reception

The ceremony may have been small but there were so many people attending the reception that Stefan suspected Klaus didn't even know who some of them were. 

To his own surprise, Stefan didn't mind. Klaus tugged him around by the hand, and Stefan marveled at the ice sculptures and champagne fountains and he just rolled his eyes at the size of the wedding cake that Barnaby stood next to. Stefan didn't miss the dirty look Barnaby sent his way, but Stefan ignored it, choosing to wrap his arm around Klaus' waist and pull him close for a kiss. 

'Possessive much,' Lexi muttered from behind. 

'What's that love,' Klaus asked as he turned them. Stefan let his hand slip from Klaus' waist to his ass and Klaus preened at the indecent display of possessive affection. 

'Oh nothing,' Lexi teased. 'I want to thank you, I know you did this for Stefan, but you gave me my life back, literally,' Lexi said as she popped a kiss onto Klaus' cheek. 

Stefan raised an eyebrow at the lipstick stain on his husbands skin. 

'What?' Klaus frowned. 

'Oh I'm just teasing your possessive husband,' Lexi explained at she winked at Stefan. 'You never used to be like this with your partners.'

'They weren't me,' Klaus explained cockily. Stefan chuckled and shook his head. 

'You're also an ass,' Lexi told Klaus. 

'Yeah, well he's my ass,' Stefan said fondly, gripping Klaus' ass cheek. Klaus beamed and tightened his hand on Stefan's waist and Stefan slid his hand up to cup Klaus' hip.

'I'm also your wife,' Klaus said. 

'Nik-' Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. 

'What?' Klaus asked. 

'You're not my wife,' Stefan said. 

'Damn sure I am, I was your girlfriend, I evolved to your fiancée, now I'm your wife. Why do you think I chose to wear white?' Klaus asked. 

Lexi backed a step away but kept her eyes on them.

'Next you'll be telling me you're a virgin,' Stefan muttered. 

Klaus' grin was wide and Stefan shivered at it. 'No, Nik, you're not a virgin, it's impossible.'

'Actually if I can find a witch to bring Lexi back, I can also find a witch to do a spell that restores virginity,' Klaus explained patiently. He had that innocent look in his eye that both thrilled and terrified Stefan.

From no place a hand appeared with an embossed business card between two fingers. Stefan pulled his head back slightly and noticed Elijah. 'An excellent divorce attorney,' Elijah explained. 

'Go to hell,' Klaus snapped as he tugged the card away from Elijah. 

'Give me that,' Stefan snatched it from Klaus' hands, but he didn't miss the hurt look that crossed his husbands face. 'Elijah, Nik may stress me out, but I have no intention of ever divorcing him.' He tucked the card into Elijah's breast pocket and gave it a firm pat.

Klaus smirked at Elijah and raised one eyebrow. 'See brother, he doesn't want to divorce me.'

'He will when he hears what you've chosen as a first dance song,' Elijah turned and walked away. 

'Nik,' Stefan said but Klaus smirked at him then kissed him on the lips. 

'Love the cake topper,' Bonnie said. Stefan turned and gaped when he saw it. 

There were two grooms, one in white and one in black. The one in black, who had brown hair, was sitting on his ass, and Stefan noticed two tiny fangs on his face. The one in white had a big grin on his face and had his hand fisted in the other ones collar, dragging him along. 

'Its pretty perfect,' Stefan agreed. Klaus beamed and reached for two glasses of champagne, handing one to Stefan. Stefan sipped the glass and stood patiently as Klaus made polite conversation with Bonnie and Caroline. He wondered when it was appropriate to drag Klaus off for sex.

'Ah, there's the two Mr Mikaelson's, or is it the two Mr Salvatore's?' Damon said as he peered at the cake topper. 

'We're not changing our names,' Stefan said. 

'Boring,' Damon said. 'I was expecting a three month discussion over Mikaelson-Salvatore or Salvatore-Mikaelson.'

'Or you could call yourselves Salvason, or Mikaeltore,' Elena said. 

Stefan could feel Klaus bristling. His husband went through phases of liking and disliking Elena, and it wasn't hard for Stefan to pinpoint the phase. 'We're sticking with our own names,' Stefan repeated firmly.

Damon shrugged and reached for another glass of champagne. 

'Anyway, we must away, we have other guests who require our attention,' Klaus said and steered Stefan towards one of the ice sculptures. It was a naked male torso, and Stefan almost tripped over his own feet when he recognized it. 

'You got ice sculptures of my body?' Stefan turned to Klaus. 

'It's not my fault you have a bloody good body,' Klaus shrugged and gazed up at the sculpture. 'Just think everybody's looking at it, but I'm the only one who gets to lick and bite and mark it.'

'You're killing me Nik,' Stefan groaned but Klaus merely smiled and led him to where Rebekah and Matt were busy with the chocolate fountain.

They mingled some more, but no one was worth Klaus' time it would seem. Stefan was happy to be lead around the room by the hand, and even more revealed when Klaus pulled him aside into a private room and offered him a glass of blood. 

'I need this,' Stefan admitted as he sipped the warm liquid. It was fresh, he could tell. 

'You definitely need your strength for later,' Klaus' eyes flashed and Stefan leaned forward and caught his husband's lips. 

'Have I told you yet that I love you,' Stefan asked. 

'Just remember that when we're dancing,' Klaus said. 

Stefan groaned. 'Do we have to?' He asked.

'Yes, its tradition and it'll piss Elena and Rebekah and-'

'I get the picture,' Stefan interrupted. 

Klaus finished his glass and Stefan copied him, and then he stepped forward to lick a drop from the corner of Klaus' lips. He could taste the blood on Klaus' tongue and it made his eyes roll in his head, but Klaus tightened his grip on Stefan's wrist, and it brought him back to the moment. 

'Thank you,' Stefan whispered. 

'You can lose it all you want,' Klaus said. 'I'll bring you back.'

'You'll compel me to not give into the blood lust,' Stefan said. 

Klaus kissed him softly. 'I don't ever want to compel you again,' Klaus murmured. 

'You have my permission, if you see me falling, you compel me,' Stefan said urgently. 

Klaus shook his head. 'As long as I'm with you, I won't let it get that far,' he said. Stefan kissed him again and then Klaus took him by the hand and led him back to the reception. 

'Ah, the bride and groom,' Kol grinned. 

Stefan rolled his eyes but they were being called forward for their first dance. Klaus tugged Stefan along behind him and Stefan followed, but when the opening words to "Time of my Life" started Stefan turned to glare at Klaus. 

'You said you loved me,' Klaus placed a hand on Stefan's hip and the other in Stefan's hand. 

'The theme tune from Dirty Dancing, seriously Klaus?' Stefan said. 

'The words are perfect,' Klaus shrugged. 

'I'm going to kill Caroline,' Stefan snarled as Klaus spun them with the tempo of the song. 

'I wouldn't, because it wasn't her idea,' Klaus stole a kiss and Stefan's eyes fell on a smirking Lexi who swayed in the background. 

'Come on, spin me around like a proper husband would!' Klaus cried and with a roll of his eyes and a put upon sigh, Stefan did.


	16. The Honeymoon

'Where do you think you're going?' Stefan asked as Klaus slipped out of bed. He reached out and caught Klaus by the hand.

'We've been in bed for almost three days, don't you want to see some of Hawaii?' Klaus curled his fingers around Stefan's hand and kissed his knuckles. 'I've made plans.'

'I'd rather see you,' Stefan murmured. 

'Stefan love you had me bent double this morning, I thought you were going to dislocate my hips,' Klaus stretched and Stefan couldn't help but admire his back and ass. 

'You were the one who kept demanding it harder,' Stefan pointed out. 

'Come on, get up, I've got a surprise for you and I want to take photos for my Instagram,' Klaus said. 'My followers will be eager to see how my honeymoon is going.'

Stefan shook his head but followed Klaus to the shower. When eventually they made it to the lobby of the hotel Klaus paused by the concierge desk for a brief conversation and then nodded for Stefan to follow him outside. A Triumph Thunderbird motorcycle sat and there was a guy next to it with two helmets hanging off his arm. Stefan paused to admire it so it took a moment for him to realize he was being addressed. 

'Mr Salvatore?' The guy said. Stefan looked from the motorcycle to Klaus. 

'That's me,' Stefan said slowly. 

'Enjoy,' the guy grinned and handed Stefan a set of keys. Klaus was already buckling a helmet on.

'I was going to get one of my very own, but then I asked myself why should I when I could be curled around my sexy husband,' Klaus said. 

Stefan grinned, smacked a kiss to Klaus' lips and pulled the helmet on. The engine purred perfectly as Stefan straddled the bike and a moment later Klaus joined him.

It was perfect, Klaus was behind him, holding on loosely and Stefan just rode out of the city with no particular destination in mind. The wind was in his face and the scenery was spectacular.

They stopped at a diner in the afternoon and after their order arrived Klaus tugged a piece of paper from his pocket. 

'We need to go here,' he tapped the address and Stefan looked it up on his cell phone. 

'It's about an hours ride,' Stefan said as he sipped his coffee. 'What is it?'

'You'll see,' Klaus said and bit into his pastry. 

'Thank you, for this,' Stefan said. 

'Don't thank me yet,' Klaus smirked as he uploaded a picture of Stefan admiring the motorbike onto Instagram. 

'I thought you were posting pictures of scenery?' Stefan asked as he stole a piece of Klaus' pastry. 

'What better scenery is there than my husbands ass?' Klaus grinned as he typed in #husbandsass. Stefan finished his coffee and reached for his helmet. 

'Come on, we're wasting daylight,' Stefan said as he tugged Klaus by the hand. 

They pulled up at a house later, and Stefan followed Klaus' lead as they dismounted and made their way to the door. He didn't expect his husband to produce a key from his pocket. 

'What's going on?' Stefan asked as Klaus unlocked the door and then flung an arm around Stefan's neck.

'Lift me,' Klaus demanded. 

'What?' Stefan asked. 

'Just pick me up like a good husband,' Klaus said. 'I want to be carried over the threshold.'

Stefan laughed but he picked Klaus up and after pecking him on the lips carried him carefully inside. 

'Close the door Stefan we don't live in a field sweetheart,' Klaus pointed. 'Bedrooms that way.'

'Where are we?' Stefan followed Klaus' directions. 

'Our new house of course!' Klaus said as he grinned into Stefan's face. 'Hey you didn't roll your eyes at my impulse house purchase!' 

'I must be getting used to you,' Stefan said. 'Can I put you down now?'

'If I'm too heavy for you-'

Stefan tossed Klaus onto the bed, and laughing climbed on beside him. They settled back against the pillows and Stefan tucked an arm around Klaus as they admired the evening sunset out of their bedroom window. 

'Now this is paradise,' Stefan said. 

'Yes, love, it is,' Klaus said as he gazed at Stefan.


	17. Married Drama

The ringing phone woke Stefan and he turned over to be greeted by the sight of his husbands naked ass as he hung off the side of the bed. 

'Nik?' Stefan chuckled as he sat up. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Can't find my damn cell phone,' Klaus muttered. 

The ringing stopped but Klaus stayed where he was for a moment. 'I think I'm stuck,' he finally admitted. 

Stefan rolled his eyes and leaned over to help Klaus. As soon as he was comfortably on the bed the phone started again. Klaus let out a roar of frustration but Stefan got out of the bed and walked to where Klaus' pants lay. 'Why don't you just get up?'

'My left ankle is still tied to the bed,' Klaus admitted. He tugged his foot as if to prove his statement. 

'You could break that rope easily,' Stefan pointed out. 

'I like being your love slave, left tied to the bed for hours at your mercy,' Klaus pouted in his impression of innocent. 

Stefan raised an eyebrow and answered the phone. 'Hey Elijah.'

There was an Elijah appropriate pause. 'Stefan,' he said. 'Is my brother...'

'Decent, available, gagged and trussed up?' Klaus called. 

Stefan rolled his eyes and Elijah let out the sigh of a man who had spent a thousand years with Klaus. 'You're hardly gagged if your chittering insistently in the background.' Elijah said. 

Stefan handed the phone to Klaus. 

'Elijah,' Klaus said. 

'Niklaus we have a problem,' Elijah said. 

'Hello brother, how's the honeymoon, is the blood good in Hawaii, how's your husband, has your cock fallen off yet with all the sex you're having?' Klaus ranted. 

'Behave yourself,' Stefan said gently as he watched the waves roll out the bedroom window. He had to admit he loved this house, and the view from the bed was perfect. He didn't want to hear from anyone at home, because it meant their time in Hawaii was over. They'd been having so much fun too, and Stefan was remembering what it was to love life again.

'This is serious. You need to come to New Orleans immediately,' Elijah said. 

'Oh god Finn hasn't managed to get himself resurrected somehow has he. He'll bore half the bloody city to death!' Klaus crowed. 

Stefan turned to gaze at him and shook his head. 

'Just...just come home,' Elijah said softly. 

'New Orleans hasn't been home for almost a century brother,' Klaus said as he relaxed into Stefan's side. 

'I appreciate it hasn't, however, your presence is most desirable. Stefan's too, this is a family matter, and I expect you'll need his support,' Elijah said. 

'Well he has me tied to this bed at the minute so- Elijah? Elijah? He hung up on me,' Klaus said dumbfounded. 

'I wonder why?' Stefan took the phone and tossed it away as he covered Klaus' body with his own. 

 

Stefan gaped at Elijah, but when he turned to his husband, Klaus looked broken. His eyes were fixed on Stefan as if he never expected to see Stefan again. 

Stefan hated that look and he reached out to take Klaus' hand. 

'I don't, I need- I?' Klaus turned to Stefan and Stefan squeezed his fingers. 'I need time I need-'

He turned and left. Stefan watched him go and then looked to Elijah. 'I'll give him some time.'

'Not too much, we don't want him to do something stupid,' Elijah said as he examined his hands.

'He won't, he's just shocked,' Stefan swallowed. His husband was going to be a father, and suddenly their perfect honeymoon had ended with an abrupt halt. 

In all honesty Stefan wasn't that upset, he just had to make sure that Klaus was okay. A family was something that Stefan had thought of often. Klaus' child would be the perfect addition to their lives and he needed to thank Klaus for that, proving Klaus was willing to accept it.

It was a few hours before Stefan gave in and looked up the tracking device Klaus had added to his iPhone He found Klaus easily enough in a booth at the back of a bar sipping bourbon. It was dark inside, and there was a lingering scent of blood in the air. Klaus had fed but not killed. 

There was just one glass on the table, Klaus' glass, but Stefan refilled it from the bottle and took a sip. 'What's yours is mine right,' Stefan said as Klaus' eyes tracked his movements. 

'Stefan I don't-'

'That includes your child. You said you love me, and I believe you. You promise to never leave me and I trust you. I was insecure about our relationship, and you reassured me. We brought Hayley to our bed Nik, it may have been your seed, but we got her pregnant. I'm your husband and I'm going to go on ahead and assume that the baby Hayley is carrying is our child, not just yours,' Stefan took another drink. 'Am I being presumptuous?'

Klaus looked down at the glass and took it from Stefan. 'You know, I thought I'd lost you. When Elijah told us I thought to myself that this was it, you were gone. I've spent half the day planning on wooing you back. All I've ever wanted was family, and with this baby I would have that, but I already have it, with you. I don't know how I feel about this child Stefan.'

'We'll work through that, but this is your baby Nik. Our baby. I want this, but I want you to want it to,' Stefan said. He hoped Klaus didn't walk away from the situation, he didn't think he could leave Hayley and the child to themselves. Was this the moment he lost Klaus?

'We'll take it one day at a time okay,' Klaus asked as he met Stefan's eyes.

'So we're good?' Stefan leaned close and Klaus pressed a kiss to his lips. 

'We are,' Klaus said. 

'What about Hayley?' Stefan asked. 'The witches of New Orleans are holding her captive for now.'

'We rescue her, and we go far away from this place,' Klaus said. 

'I can deal with that,' Stefan said. 'So...here's my plan...'

 

Stefan tried diplomacy, but the witches of New Orleans hated vampires, especially any vampires affiliated with the Mikaelsons. They only hated Marcel more. So Stefan tried negotiations, and then he offered to take his husband, his brother in law, and leave. 

'Husband?' One of the witches said. 'I thought you were married to Rebekah?'

'I'm married to Klaus,' Stefan said. 

'The Hybrid. He's a monster, he's done terrible things,' an older witch said with a sad shake of her head. 

'Look I'm not here to discuss his past, I'm here because you're holding a woman captive who just happens to be pregnant,' Stefan said. 

'That child is an abomination; who knows what she will grow up to be like. We must decide her fate here, among ourselves,' another said. 

Stefan nodded. Nothing was working, and the more he listened, the more he realized they intended to do real harm to his unborn child. 'I've known witches in my time. Dangerous witches, powerful witches. If what you're saying is true, if that child is as powerful as you say she is, then do you fear what she's capable of, or do you just fear something stronger than yourselves?' 

'It's time for you to leave,' they said as they began to move forward. 

'When I return I won't be such a pacifist,' Stefan warned. 

He had reached the sidewalk when he saw a pair of Amber eyes trained on him. Stefan crossed the street and melted into the shadows. 'It's no good. My ways failed. It's your turn.'

Klaus smiled. 'If I kill someone will you divorce me?'

'I justify our actions knowing that our child's life is in jeopardy, Nik, it's a girl,' Stefan said. He watched Klaus' face change and his lips parted. 'They kept referring to her as she.'

'Okay, then let's go save our daughter,' Klaus said as he prowled across the street. 

 

'I don't want to leave,' Hayley protested even as they drove out of the city. 

'You have no choice love it's for your own protection,' Klaus said. 

'But my family-'

'Is that child. Look, Hayley, I get it, I emphasize with your situation, but they tried to kill you, and the safest thing you can do right now is leave with us,' Stefan said gently. He squeezed her hand and met Klaus' eyes in the rear view mirror. 

'Stefan whatever did the Mikaelson family do without you?' Elijah asked from the front passenger seat. 'Have you at least thought of a destination?'

'Stefan has located a house for us in Savannah, and a witch, one who lives far from New Orleans and owes me a favor is currently placing a number of protection spells,' Klaus said. Stefan reached a hand out and cupped Klaus' shoulder, letting his thumb dip under the collar of Klaus' t-shirt. 

As they drove through the night Stefan wondered how this would change their dynamic and what that meant for them, but he was confident their relationship could survive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short considering the shock that they got I know, but I felt going into the detail of how would be regurgitating what we already knew. Don't worry though, they're not over this shock yet and they'll have a lot to deal with in the coming months.


	18. The Survey

From: theoriginalhybrid@ gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 11:13  
To: stefan.salvatore@ hotmail.com  
Subject: Fill This In

Stefan love you didn't answer my text. Did you find a tree surgeon?

I made a friend this morning at that first meeting Elijah dragged me to. She is a very capable barmaid and her name is Camille. She's a psychologist and she's very interesting, she has a lot to say about us and our situation. 

I need you to fill this questionnaire in. Camille is going to assess our relationship.

 

1\. Name my two closest friends.  
2\. What is my favorite musical group or composer or instrument?  
3\. Name one of my hobbies.  
4\. What stressors am I facing right now?  
5\. When is my birthday?  
6\. What is the date of our anniversary? What number anniversary is it this year?  
7\. What is my favorite time of day for lovemaking?  
8\. What is my favorite way to spend an evening?  
9\. What kind of present would I like best?  
10\. What is one of my favorite ways to be soothed?  
11\. What do I most like to do with time off?  
12\. What turns me on sexually?  
13\. What kinds of books do I most like to read?  
14\. Which side of the bed do I prefer?  
15\. What is one of my favorite desserts?  
16\. What is my favorite color?  
17\. What was my favorite vacation?  
18\. Which sports team is my favorite?  
19\. What foods do I hate?  
20\. Do I have a secret ambition? What is it?

 

Hurry up now, we're on a schedule.

Klaus x

 

From: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 11:29  
To: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Subject: re Fill This In

Nik, what the hell? Who is this woman? Why are you talking about our relationship? What makes you think we need relationship advice?

I can't find a tree surgeon who can come before your party. I'll do it myself.

S

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 11:31  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: re Fill This In

Stefan now do as your told and fill the questions in there's a good boy. I'm already completing one. It's fun. 

Camille is being very generous in helping us out, and I think that, given our past, we should really assess where we stand.

Just compel a tree surgeon it shouldn't be too hard Sweetheart.

Klaus x

 

From: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 11:49  
To: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Subject: re Fill This In

I don't want to compel a tree surgeon. I want to do it myself.

I don't want our relationship assessed. We're married five weeks Nik, I think we're fine. 

S

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 11:51  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: re Fill This In

Stefan just fill in the bloody survey! You're being unreasonable and uncompromising. Camille will assume our relationship is weak. I want our relationship to be strong. 

I'm going to find a tree surgeon. I don't want you to hurt yourself. 

Klaus

 

From: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 11:59  
To: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Subject: re Fill This In

Nik you're pissing me off. I'm going out - I'm going to get the tools I need and I'll tidy the trees myself this afternoon. I watched a few YouTube videos this morning - I'll be fine. 

Hayley is craving apple sauce and we've none left. She had it on toast for breakfast this morning. 

Nik we're good. The past is behind us, we've discussed it and I love you despite the things we've done to each other. I don't want to dreg it up again, I want to savor the good memories instead. 

Don't you have meetings to go to, I thought that was the whole point of going to New Orleans with Elijah?

S

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 12:02  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: re Fill This In

Gah you're impossible. 

 

1\. Do not abuse my trees!  
2\. Fill in the damn survey.  
3\. The meetings are boring.   
4\. Hayley's diet is revolting me.   
5\. If you're going to the store get me that rock candy I like.

 

Camille's uncle is a Priest who's the voice of the humans. It's all very tedious and boring but Camille is quite interesting, which is why you should do the survey. 

I'm just worried that, given that I'm the one who got Hayley pregnant we're not as strong as we were and if we're raising this baby then we need to be at peak performance when it comes to being the power couple I know we are.

Klaus

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 12:38  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd Fill This In

Stefan love are you ignoring me?

Do you want to see some of my answers?

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 13:07  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd Fill This In

Stefan, don't ignore me.

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 13:31  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd Fill This In

STEFAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 13:47  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd Fill This In

It really is rather rude of you to ignore me Stefan this is what Camille discussed when she questioned the stability of our relationship and our commitment to making it work we cannot afford to just "wing" this Stefan we need to properly sit down and work at it and now I find that you're ignoring me and I'll not have it Stefan Salvatore you reply to me this instant!

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 14:02  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd Fill This In

Now this is just insensitive!

 

From: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 14:13  
To: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Subject: fwd re Fill This In

Seriously - have you hit your head?

I. WAS. AT. THE. STORE.

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 14:14  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd re Fill This In

Did you fill in the survey? Did you get me my candy? I hope you found a tree surgeon and compelled him!

 

From: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 14:19  
To: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Subject: fwd re Fill This In

No I didn't fill in the survey. 

Yes I got your candy.

No I didn't "find" a tree surgeon. They tend to work during the day, hence the reason I can't find one who can service our yard in time for our party. I've been to the hardware store too, I have all the tools I need.

S

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 14:20  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd re Fill This In

I'm putting my foot down. Don't you dare surgeon those trees!

Do the survey instead of the trees.

Klaus

 

From: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 14:31  
To: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Subject: fwd re Fill This In

Oh don't get your panties in a bunch little wifey, I'll be careful up those big dangerous trees. 

Just think of how satisfying it will be knowing we did it ourselves.

S

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 14:34  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd re Fill This In

If you fill in the survey I'll let you be the wife...

Klaus x

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 15:09  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd re fwd Fill This In

You're filling in the survey aren't you. You horny dog...

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 15:27  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd re fwd Fill This In

Stefan love I'm bored are you almost finished? I've used all my lives on Candy Crush and Elijah is being tedious and insisting he meet with the mayor. 

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 15:58  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd re fwd Fill This In

I ditched Elijah and decided to visit a local street gathering. Some of the artwork is astounding and the music is singing to my soul. I may also be a little drunk. 

I want to bring you to New Orleans so we can enjoy the party and the atmosphere and everything that is perfect about this city. I wouldn't mind visiting Toronto in the next few months too and we should really try and get a trip to Europe before the baby's born. I fancy Poland.

I miss you, I wish you were here with me.

Klaus x

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 16:15  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd re fwd Fill This In

It's taking an awful long time to do that survey love...

 

From: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 16:47  
To: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Subject: re fwd re fwd Fill This In

Okay so this tree surgeon business is actually a lot easier than I thought it would be. 

I've had a look at the survey and I think you have a fair point babe, I don't want to bring someone into this world when her parents have issues. Life is going to be complicated enough for all of us as it is. 

I do have a request though, I want you to share your answers with me too. Send them to me and I'll do the same for you, I'd rather we see each other's before we show them to your barmaid psychologist. 

I wish I was with you too, but Elijah and Rebekah can hopefully find time to spend with Hayley and we'll go on an adventure. It's been years since I've been in Barcelona, and I want to take you to Northern Italy. I know you've been but there's a village there that I love and I want to share some time with you there. 

I miss you, Savannah is a very quite place without you. And its strange sleeping alone, I miss your heat beside me, and I keep reaching out and finding nothing there. I miss the sex too of course, perhaps we can have some kinky phone sex later?

Take care and enjoy your adventures in NOLA.

Stefan xx

 

From: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 16:52  
To: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Subject: fwd re fwd Fill This In

You're killing me sweetheart. Let Elijah handle Marcel and his witches, I'm coming home. 

Wait up for me.

 

From: stefan.salvatore@hotmail.com  
Sent: 28 June 2014 16:53  
To: theoriginalhybrid@gmail.com  
Subject: re fwd re fwd Fill This In

I'll be in my chair by the door. 

xxx

 

Klaus on Stefan

 

1\. Name my two closest friends. Lexi and Caroline.   
2\. What is my favorite musical group or composer or instrument? Bon Jovi. I have no idea why though...  
3\. Name one of my hobbies. Journaling. Recording your thoughts and feelings is an important way for you to process your life. It keeps you healthy.   
4\. What stressors am I facing right now? Me. I'm a burden sometimes what with my high maintenance status and my desire to be the center of your world. Also this baby but in a good way.   
5\. When is my birthday? November 1st. This year I intend to whisk you off and have my wicked way with you.   
6\. What is the date of our anniversary? What number anniversary is it this year? We're married five weeks.   
7\. What is my favorite time of day for lovemaking? You love to do it in the evening when we've shared our day together, stripping the day away from each other.  
8\. What is my favorite way to spend an evening? Making love. Reading and writing and sipping the finest of bourbon.   
9\. What kind of present would I like best? Thoughtful gifts, handwritten cards, a sketch, a memory. Something you can treasure.   
10\. What is one of my favorite ways to be soothed? You love it when I wash your back in the shower. Not sexually, just a warm wet flannel.   
11\. What do I most like to do with time off? Travel. You love to explore, look at art and architecture and think. You think too much.   
12\. What turns me on sexually? Bossy demanding people apparently.   
13\. What kinds of books do I most like to read? You read anything, but your favorites are the hidden gems of literature.  
14\. Which side of the bed do I prefer? You like the left.   
15\. What is one of my favorite desserts? A well made red velvet cake.   
16\. What is my favorite color? You don't have a favorite color, but you have mood colors.   
17\. What was my favorite vacation? Our honeymoon.   
18\. Which sports team is my favorite? You don't chase teams, but you enjoy the sports  
19\. What foods do I hate? Fish. You hate anything fish.   
20\. Do I have a secret ambition? What is it? To write a novel. 

 

Stefan on Klaus

 

1\. Name my two closest friends. Caroline and Elijah.   
2\. What is my favorite musical group or composer or instrument? Anything with jazz or swing.   
3\. Name one of my hobbies. Painting. Sometimes I lose you for days..   
4\. What stressors am I facing right now? The baby. You're worried about me worrying ably the baby too I'd imagine.   
5\. When is my birthday? You don't know the actual date so we celebrate it in December because you think you were born early winter.   
6\. What is the date of our anniversary? What number anniversary is it this year? Five weeks!  
7\. What is my favorite time of day for lovemaking? Anytime. Breathing makes you horny.   
8\. What is my favorite way to spend an evening? Anything to do with drinking and sex. Probably hunting if I'm honest although these days I'm your prey...  
9\. What kind of present would I like best? Gestures. You love gestures. A walk on the beach holding hands, me making a fool of myself.   
10\. What is one of my favorite ways to be soothed? Pandering to your needs, or rubbing your shoulders.   
11\. What do I most like to do with time off? Travel. You're intent on rediscovering the world with me.   
12\. What turns me on sexually? Anything apparently.   
13\. What kinds of books do I most like to read? Controversial books. If it offends you'll lap it up.   
14\. Which side of the bed do I prefer? Right.   
15\. What is one of my favorite desserts? Pastries.   
16\. What is my favorite color? Red for blood.   
17\. What was my favorite vacation? Our honeymoon because you mention it everyday.   
18\. Which sports team is my favorite? You know I don't know - watching or talking sports together isn't something we do.   
19\. What foods do I hate? You hate cheap wine.   
20\. Do I have a secret ambition? What is it? I think you've achieved almost anything but being a good father is your latest goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would try something a little different. Let me know what you think or if you have any other ideas! They're always welcome.


	19. Meeting The Neighbours

'So Damon and Elena are coming to our Fourth of July party,' Stefan said as he stepped into the room behind Klaus. 

'It's a party,' Klaus muttered as he examined the canvas in front of him. It was their home in Hawaii. Stefan's motorcycle and the corvette Klaus had purchased were painted in the driveway. 

'I miss that place, and we were only there for three weeks,' Stefan slid his arms around Klaus and hooked his chin over Klaus' shoulder. 'You didn't paint us in.'

'No, we're in our bedroom and I'm being a dutiful husband and acting as the big spoon,' Klaus said. Stefan kissed his cheek. Klaus turned in his arms and deepened the kiss when they were disturbed by a knock on their front door. 

They groaned and pulled apart and Stefan trotted downstairs to the door. He could feel Klaus right behind him. Stefan opened the door to find three women on the stoop. 

'Hi, my name is Vanity. These ladies are my neighborhood watch sisters Marie and Daphne. We thought it was high time we came around here and welcomed y'all to our neighborhood,' Vanity smiled. Her teeth were gleaming white and Stefan had no doubt she was dangerous. 

'Thank you,' Stefan said. There was an awkward pause. 

'I made a pitcher of iced tea, why don't we all sit down and get to know each other a little better,' Daphne said. 

Stefan looked at Klaus and he shrugged. They moved and guided the ladies to the living room but strangers, even human ones, made Stefan uncomfortable. Klaus retrieved glasses and they all sat down. 

'Now where's that lovely brunette we see around here and which one of you two lucky gentlemen is married to her?' Vanity asked as she crossed her long legs. Her skirt slipped up, giving them a generous view of her thigh. 

'Hayley is staying with friends for a few days,' Klaus answered. 'And I'm lucky enough to be married to Stefan here.'

'Oh,' Marie covered her mouth and giggled. 'Well isn't that something?'

'You're gay?' Daphne asked. 'Well I'm glad you two could get married. Isn't the world becoming a better place?' 

'Yes ma'am it is,' Klaus said as he rested his hand on Stefan's thigh. 'But I wouldn't call us gay. We're more...would you call us bi love?' 

'I don't know, I suppose we are,' Stefan mused. 

'Stefan likes boobs,' Klaus said with a smirk. 

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him. 'Klaus likes panties.'

'Oh my,' Marie giggled and began to fan herself. 

Stefan could see Klaus eying the three women, and he wondered what Klaus was thinking. 

'You should come to our neighborhood watch meetings,' Vanity sniffed but her eyes were still lingering on Klaus. 

'It would be my pleasure. Normally I like to get involved in the local community but this is our first home together since we got married and we've been busy trying to settle ourselves in,' Klaus said. 

'Brilliant. Now what do y'all do for work?' Daphne asked as she took a sip of her iced tea. Stefan lifted his and put it to his lips. He half expected to taste vervain but it was just iced tea. 

'Well I'm a bit of an entrepreneur, and Stefan here is my gorgeous trophy husband,' Klaus pecked Stefan on the cheek. Vanity sniffed. 

'Oh I'll say,' Marie giggled and blushed. 

Stefan turned to Klaus and tried to hide his smile, but Klaus was having so much fun, and Stefan was content to let Klaus amuse himself with their guests. 

'Now, we'd just love it if one, or both, of you handsome gentlemen would join our neighborhood watch,' Marie said as she folded her hands in her lap. 

'Oh I'd be honored ' Klaus said. 'I feel that, in this day in age, it's important to keep a keen eye on the trials and tribulations of our neighbors. We don't want any uncouth sullying our community now do we?' Klaus said as he took a sip of the ice tea.

'Oh indeed, my but you're a perceptive one,' Daphne nodded. 'The first meeting is Tuesday at seven, we like to bring something along but we're not sure where your talents lie.'

'Well Stefan here makes a delicious upside down pineapple cake,' Klaus squeezed Stefan's thigh. 

Stefan smiled at Klaus. 'I don't usually get time to bake sweetie.'

'Oh but for these lovely ladies surely you'll make time,' Klaus said. He peered through his eyelashes and Stefan turned to them.

'I'll make sure to set an hour of my day aside,' Stefan said. 'Now I do hate to be rude, but we have an appointment.'

'Oh but of course we're keeping you back,' Marie stood. 

Vanity barely spoke as they said their goodbyes and Stefan sighed as he closed the door. 'Nik, I've never baked a fucking upside down cake in my life!'

Klaus chuckled and nodded. 'Oh don't worry love, I'm sure you'll do fabulous!'

'And what the fuck is taking you to the neighborhood watch,' Stefan asked as he lifted his keys from the counter and led Klaus outside. 

'Oh, you know, nosiness, the desire to get to know our neighbors, free snacks, and I don't mean the sweet variety,' Klaus shrugged. 'You don't want me to miss out on town gossip now do you?'

'Sometimes Nik, I wonder where the hell you came from?' Stefan pecked his husbands lips and started the car. 

'Mind your language love, that's three cuss words in the last minute. But you love me,' Klaus said as he waved at Daphne. 

'That I do,' Stefan sighed.


	20. Independence Day Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day

'I'm having a baby,' Klaus announced with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. 

Stefan leaned on the counter and watched a range of emotions cross Damon's face. He would never get tired of letting Klaus creep his brother out. 

Elena's reaction was similar to Damon's only she had that hurt appearance that she always got when she saw Stefan and Klaus together. 

'We're having a baby,' Stefan corrected. 

Klaus turned to beam at him and Stefan stepped forward to wrap his arm around his husband. He couldn't resist giving Klaus a peck on the lips. 

'That's impossible,' Damon screwed his face up. 

'I assure you I am quite fertile,' Klaus said. 

'He's not lying,' Stefan agreed. Behind them he could see Lexi and Caroline giggling into their hands. They knew the truth of course, Stefan had been speaking to them regularly over the past few months. 

'We came for a Fourth of July party, not to discuss Klaus' fertility,' Damon looked a little green. 

'But that's our news, that's why we invited you down here,' Stefan grinned. 'We're going to be parents.'

'Saying things like that, Stefan what's wrong with you, those types of jokes aren't funny,' Elena scowled. 

Stefan could feel Klaus bristle beside him. 'We're neither joking, nor lying,' he told Elena seriously. 

'It's true,' Caroline offered with a gentle smile. 

'You knew?' Elena turned to her friend. 

'I have for a while now,' Caroline shrugged. 

'And you didn't think to tell me?' Elena practically stomped her foot. 

'Stefan asked us to keep his secret and we did,' Lexi lifted an eyebrow. 

'You knew too?' Elena said. 

'Look enough of this nonsense, Elena you're no longer in Stefan's top five list of important people, get over it. You two, cease your giggling, you'll disturb Elijah's brooding with your joy,' Klaus said with a mocking roll of his eyes. 

'Perhaps it would be prudent to explain details,' Elijah suggested sensibly. 

Klaus smirked. 'Hayley, the stripper from our stag night, is pregnant,' Klaus shrugged as if that was all the information they needed.

'Yeah, you're vampires,' Elena pointed out. 

'Well, thanks to you I'm not merely a vampire. I suppose I should thank you Elena. Your lovely Doppleganger blood broke my curse and allowed me to start a family with Stefan,' Klaus shrugged. 'If you knew then what you know now.'

'Klaus, go easy,' Stefan tugged the waistband of his husbands pants. Klaus looked unbothered as he leaned possessively into Stefan's side. 

'Congratulations,' Damon suddenly said and reached for Stefan's hand. 'You're getting that family you always wanted. I'm genuinely happy for you brother.' He used his grip on Stefan to pull him in for a hug. Stefan slapped Damon's back but Elena turned away with a scowl. 

'Where is Hayley?' Lexi asked as she threw herself onto the sofa. 

'Morning sickness,' Elijah screwed his nose up. 

'That sucks, you know you should give her ginger tea or something,' Caroline suggested. 

'Everything comes up,' Klaus made a face. 

It wasn't long before Damon went looking for alcohol. Stefan took the opportunity of the distraction to check on Hayley. Elena's unhappiness nagged at his mind, he needed to resolve the situation, but how? 

'I hate this,' Hayley said as Stefan sat at the bottom of the bed. She was lying on her left side staring at the wall. 

'Why don't you try some fresh air?' Stefan suggested as he rubbed her ankle. 

'It means moving and lying this way doesn't make me want to die,' she huffed. 'How is your brother?'

'He seems happy. Elena's upset,' Stefan shrugged. 

'She'll come around and if she doesn't it's her loss,' Hayley said. Her hand was making slow circles over the tiny bump. 

Stefan shifted closer to her and offered her a sip of water. Hayley shook her head and closed her eyes. 

'I'm starting to feel sleepy,' she yawned. 

'We'll try not to waken you,' Stefan promised as he left the room. 

Klaus was in the back yard arguing with Kol and Lexi about something when Stefan got outside. Stefan squeezed his husbands ass as he paused next to them. Lexi raised an eyebrow but Klaus beamed at the vulgar gesture. 

'Isn't my husband fabulous,' he threw an arm around Stefan's shoulders and Kol scrunched his nose up. 'See how well trained I have him. I just love being his wife.'

Lexi giggled at Stefan's long suffering sigh. 'Be a good wife and get our guests refills then,' Stefan teased. 

'I'm not that kind of wife,' Klaus scoffed. 'I'm only a good wife in the bedroom.'

'Ugh, why?' Stefan heard Damon mutter. 

'I beg to differ actually,' Stefan said to Klaus. 

There was an intake of breath as everything went silent. The birds in the trees stopped chirping. Klaus' jaw fell open and his eyes took on that look that made Stefan feel guilty, but it only last a second. 

'You are a fucking amazing wife in the bedroom,' Stefan kissed Klaus on the lips. With a tap on his pert butt Stefan left Klaus with his audience. 

'You'll pay for that later,' Klaus called. 

'Bet your ass I will,' Stefan winked. 

He left a chortling Klaus and made his way to where Elena sat alone on a bench. 

'May I?' He asked gesturing at the space beside her. 

'It's your house. Or is it one Klaus bought for you?' There was an edge in her voice that Stefan didn't like. 

'I bought this house,' Stefan sat down and turned to look at her. 'For my family.'

Elena didn't speak. Stefan watched her pluck at a thread on the cuff of her hoodie. 

'You're upset,' Stefan offered. 

'You were going to find the cure for me,' Elena sniffed. 

'I was looking for it for myself,' Stefan rested his elbows on his knees and gazed across the garden. Klaus threw his head back and laughed at something Lexi said and the sight made Stefan smile. 

'There was a time you would have done anything for me,' Elena said. Stefan turned to her and caught her watching Klaus too. 

'You're right. And then you broke my heart,' Stefan pointed out. 

'But the sire bond -'

'You were in love with Damon long before then,' Stefan said. 'You fell in love with him when I left.'

'When Klaus forced you to leave,' Elena said. 

'That's between me and Nik,' Stefan laced his fingers together. 

'What about me, I was what you lost when he took you,' Elena said. 

'Yes. I lost you, but Elena, you and Damon would have found each other eventually. The connection was growing even when we were together,' Stefan said softly. 'Please don't bring up things that Nik and I have put behind us.'

'So you gave up on the cure, on us, what if it is the sire bond still, we've tried to break it, nothing's worked,' Elena said. 

'I moved on Elena. When Nik couldn't find that sword in Italy I went over to his place to fight I suppose. Instead I told him about Rebekah's actions in the school, and we found another way to relieve our tension. The professor went missing a few days later,' Stefan eyed his brother. He had no doubts about what really happened to professor Shane. 

'So you stopped looking,' Elena said. 

'We had a puzzle from nine hundred years ago and no cipher. Jeremy could have killed every vampire in the world and we wouldn't have been able to work it out,' Stefan said. 

'I thought you wanted the cure?' Elena turned to him. 

'So did I, until someone reminded me what it was like to be in love,' Sfefan looked at Klaus. His husband turned in that moment, as if he'd been listening. Stefan knew he probably had been. 'Nik's right you know. You're not my most important person anymore, but you are important to me, and I do love you. You're a friend, and you changed my life, and if you needed my help or support I'd offer it to you. You might not like Klaus but if you want to stay friends you at least need to start respecting our relationship.'

Elena shifted and Stefan wrapped her in a hug.

'I'm sorry if I was a bitch earlier, I'm surprised about the baby, thats all,' Elena sniffed. 

'It's okay,' Stefan rubbed her arm. 'Now let's go join our friends, I don't like how Damon has joined the Nik, Kol and Lexi group, who knows what they'll get up to.'

Elena giggled and they walked back together. Klaus reached out and hooked his fingers in Stefan's belt loops to pull him closer. They shared a kiss and ignored the disgusted cries of their friends. 

'We should let Stefan choose,' Lexi said. 

Stefan turned from Klaus to his friend. 'Let Stefan choose what?'

'Karaoke or our version of home made party games,' Caroline wiggled her eyebrows. 

'Isn't there anything else?' Stefan sighed. Lexi shook her head. 'Home made party games,' Stefan said with a roll of his eyes. 

'Brilliant. Now do you think we're drunk enough for truth or dare?' Kol asked with a sly grin.


	21. Crib Building

'I don't understand why I can't hire someone to do this,' Klaus complained as he glared at the instructions. 

'It's a rite of passage for new fathers to build their child's crib,' Stefan explained. 

'Is it?' Klaus paused and stared. 

'I don't know but I thought it would be fun,' Stefan tossed the spanner in the air then caught it. 

'We need to discuss your definition of fun sweetheart,' Klaus muttered darkly. 

'Nah, we don't, we'll most likely fight while doing this, and then we'll need to have make up sex, and I'll be the wife,' Stefan suggested. 

Klaus eyed him. 'Will you wear those white lacy knickers I bought you as a wedding gift?' 

Stefan sighed. 'You know I'm not comfort-'

'I'll be the wife then,' Klaus decided. 

'What if I want to be the wife?' Stefan asked as he added another screw to the wood. In hindsight he realized he should have made a crib himself; perhaps he still would. 

'But I have to do all that rimming and fingering and other preparations and-'

'What if I already did and I'm wearing a butt plug?' Stefan asked. 

Klaus faltered and Stefan grinned at the look on his face. He knew Klaus didn't mind the preparation part but Klaus enjoyed complaining so Stefan indulged his whims. 

'You are?' Klaus asked as Stefan twisted and made sure his butt was sticking out as he tightened another screw. 

Stefan hummed. 

'What one?' He asked. 

'Hand me that piece,' Stefan pointed at the wood next to Klaus and Klaus complied. 'One of the smaller black ones. Couldn't use a big one or I wouldn't be able to concentrate on this.'

Klaus watched him closely and Stefan knew he was trying to work out if he was lying. A year ago this would have embarrassed Stefan but knowing Klaus' tastes and how turned on he got gave Stefan the confidence to indulge their fantasies no matter how small. 

Stefan worked in silence for a while. 'Are you going to watch me all afternoon?'

'You seem to be handling it pretty well,' Klaus admitted. 

'I am, but you could hold this,' Stefan stood and twisted around again. Klaus joined him and together they held the crib as Stefan added the last of the screws. 'There, how does it look?'

'Ravishing,' Klaus leered. 

'Our daughters crib not my ass,' Stefan hip bumped his husband. 'All my hard work deserves a treat.'

He opened his jeans and let one side fall down, enough to show the lacy panties Klaus had been trying to talk him into wearing for months. 

'You little-' Klaus groaned and followed Stefan to their bedroom with a growl in his chest.


End file.
